BoBoiBoy's Parody Corner
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: AU, Parody. Berisi kumpulan fanfiction parody chara BBB dengan AU dari berbagai fandom, update tidak menentu karena tergantung ide XD Check it the first parody in chapter 2 UwU *ini bukan summary namanya woy* *RnR?*
1. Hello

**BoBoiBoy Galaxy by Monsta Studios **

**Genre: Various, tergantung chapter, but maybe mostly humor**

** Pair: Tergantung chapter juga**

* * *

**Yah, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di atas.**

**Fanfiction ini hanya sebatas suka-suka saja karena imajinasi Author suka meluber ke mana-mana, ahahahaha…**

**Makanya~ fanfict yang satu ini akan di-update ketika diri ini punya hal baru untuk diparodikan.**

**Oh, kalau berkenan, bisa kirim request juga loh mau parodi apa. Yah…Insya Allah akan saya buat kalau tahu AU nya ehehehe #plak**

**Untuk yang berkenan, silahkan pindah ke chapter berikutnya untuk lihat parody apa yang pertama~ XD**

**Tambahan: ****Kalau mau kirim request, saya tidak menerima horror (kalau horror/humor sih boleh-boleh aja), shounen-ai/Yaoi, gore, sama romance rate M**

**Enjoy~ XD**


	2. Basketball Inside the Shadow

_Rintis Junior High adalah Sekolah Menengah Pertama yang paling terkenal di dunia basket Malaysia. Club basket mereka sering meraih prestasi dan mencetak rekor setiap tahunnya. Diketahui para pemain basket asal sekolah ini semuanya adalah pemain berbakat yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata._

_Namun di antara banyaknya sejarah luar biasa itu, terdapat lima orang pemain paling hebat di antara yang terhebat yang hanya bisa ditemukan 10 tahun sekali. Mereka dikenal dengan nama **Generations of Miracle** atau **Generasi Keajaiban**._

_Meski begitu, sebenarnya masih ada lagi satu rumor mengenai para Generasi Keajaiban ini. Sesuatu yang tidak diketahui secara pasti oleh siapapun, bahkan tidak ada dalam catatan pertandingan. Konon katanya ada satu lagi pemain berbakat yang kemampuannya diakui oleh lima anggota lainnya._

_Dia sering disebut sebagai** Phantom Sixth Man**._

* * *

**BoBoiBoy is belong to Monsta Studios**

** Genre: Drama,****Friendship **

**Pair: None **

** Warning: Kurobas!AU, no pair, no super power, one-shot, Teen!chara, kinda OOC (demi kepentingan cerita), dan sebagainya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Suatu hari di awal tahun ajaran baru, berlokasi di Gogobugi High yang merupakan salah satu Sekolah Menengah Atas di Kuala Lumpur.

Tampak banyak siswa-siswi baik yang baru masuk maupun yang senior berlalu-lalang di sekitar halaman sekolah.

Masa Orientasi Siswa sudah mau selesai, dan sekarang adalah saatnya para siswa baru mencari kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang cocok untuk mereka.

"Silahkan~ club voli selalu terbuka untuk kalian!"

"Hey, kamu tertarik ikut club jurnalis?"

"Ayo sini gabung club pecinta alam! Siswa baru yang masuk hari ini dapet gratis kupon karaoke loh~"

"Rame banget ya. Kira-kira kita bisa dapet anggota baru nggak ya," seorang pemuda berkulit gelap berwajah India bergumam cemas.

"Jangan pesimis dong, Amar. Meski club kita masih baru, tapi kita kan sudah meraih cukup banyak prestasi juga," sahut perempuan berjilbab pink yang sibuk menulis sesuatu di atas secarik kertas.

"Iya sih, tapi tetap saja…" Amar memperhatikan siswa-siswi junior yang berlalu-lalang, dan tidak ada satupun yang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Aku juga sudah meminta Iwan dan yang lain membagikan formulir pendaftaran di tempat lain kan," sang gadis, Yaya Yah, masih berujar dengan optimis.

"Semoga saja begitu," desah Amar.

"Hey, di sini pendaftaran club basket?" tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda berpenampilan mencolok dengan kacamata jingga dan topi putih mendatangi meja Yaya dan Amar.

"Err…iya," jawab Amar ragu sedangkan Yaya mengerutkan kening, merasa anak baru ini tidak sopan sama senior.

"Oke lah, aku mau mendaftar," ucap si pemuda _to the point._

"B-baiklah. Silahkan diisi formulirnya," Amar menggeser salah satu lembaran formulir ke arah sang junior dengan gemetaran. Entah kenapa aura yang dimiliki siswa baru ini begitu mencekam.

Pemuda itu menulis dengan cukup cepat, tak sampai 2 menit formulir itu kembali diserahkan pada Amar.

"Terima kasih…eh?" Yaya dan Amar menatap heran isi formulir yang baru saja ditulis oleh si junior.

"Kamu tidak menulis alasan kamu ingin bergabung dengan club basket?" tanya Yaya.

"Itu nggak perlu kan? Toh aku sudah bergabung," pemuda beriris jingga itu menjawab santai sembari meneguk sekaleng soda rasa jeruk. "Lagipula basket Malaysia juga di mana-mana sama saja," tukasnya santai kemudian melempar kaleng soda kosongnya ke arah tempat sampah yang berada sekitar tiga meter di depannya sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi.

Oh, dan kaleng yang dilemparnya masuk dengan mulus, sempat membuat Amar ternganga.

"Dia menyebalkan," gumam Yaya setelah pemuda serba putih itu menghilang tertutup kerumunan siswa.

"Umm…namanya Solar Spiegell, berasal dari ItMid Junior High…Amerika?!" kaget Amar, "Blasteran Malay-Amrik, tapi menghabiskan waktu sekolah mulai dari SD sampai SMP di Los Angeles Amerika Serikat,"

"Amerika yah…pantas saja dia kelihatan begitu meremehkan basket di sini," gumam Yaya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi jika dia dari Amerika, artinya skill basketnya pasti luar biasa," ucap Amar antusias.

"Yah, semoga saja," sahut Yaya seadanya.

"Guys, kami kembali!" Iwan beserta Sai, Kassim dan Ocho kembali membawa lembaran formulir pendaftaran.

"Di sini ada yang mendaftar?" tanya Kassim.

"Ada sih satu orang," jawab Amar.

"Wah…syukurlah, kirain nggak bakalan ada," Ocho mendesah lega.

"Seenaknya saja! Tahu nggak, yang mendaftar tuh bukan orang biasa loh, tapi seorang blasteran yang berpengalaman di Amerika," ucap Yaya antusias, sepertinya lupa kalau barusan gadis itu sempat sebal dengan tingkah Solar.

"Hoo…menarik juga. Ngomong-ngomong ini ada empat orang yang mendaftar pada kami," ucap Sai sambil menyerahkan empat lembar formulir yang sudah dibubuhi berbagai jenis tulisan.

"Oke…" Amar memeriksa satu per satu formulir pemberian teman-teman seclubnya dengan seksama. "Mereka semua menjawab dengan baik…tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Yaya sambil melongokkan kepalanya bersama tiga anggota lainnya, melihat apa yang aneh dari formulir itu.

"Lihat, di kolom yang seharusnya tentang alasan kenapa ingin ikut club basket malah tertulis 'aku adalah bayangan'," ucap Amar.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Ocho heran.

"Mungkin dia bingung mau nulis apa," ucap Kassim asal bunyi.

"Eh sebentar, lihat ini!" Amar berseru tiba-tiba. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke kolom nama dan juga asal sekolah.

"Heise dei Fang. Asal sekolah…Rintis Junior High?!" Yaya menjerit saking kagetnya.

"Nggak usah lebay gitu juga kan, Ya…" gumam Iwan sweatdrop.

"Tunggu, b-bisa jadi itu dia…" ucap Yaya berbinar.

"'Dia'?" beo Sai.

"Itu loh~" Yaya mengerling, "Generasi Keajaiban!"

"Generasi Keajaiban yah…kayaknya mustahil orang sekuat mereka akan memilih club yang masih baru seperti kita deh," komentar Kassim.

"Duh, bisa saja ada keajaiban kan? Barusan juga ada siswa baru berbakat asal Amerika. Duh, kompetisi basket tahun ini pasti akan sangat luar biasa," ucap Yaya berseri-seri.

"Udah, udah. Yuk kita beres-beres. Bentar lagi para anak baru akan berkumpul," tukas Sai sebelum Yaya terlanjur fangirlingan.

**0~0~0~0**

**14.13.P.M.**

Setelah proses perekrutan yang luar biasa ricuh nan rusuh, akhirnya semua club bisa mengadakan pertemuan perdana dengan para anggota baru.

Termasuk club basket.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul kan?" Sai memperhatikan empat orang adik kelasnya berjejer rapi dengan pakaian olahraga mereka.

"Oke, sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku kapten kalian, Tetsujin Sai. Posisiku Shooting Guard," Sai membuka pertemuan dengan kedua tangan bersedekap, sementara anggota senior lainnya berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Sekarang perkenalkan diri dan posisi kalian, dimulai dari kau," perintahnya dengan telunjuk teracung ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam.

"A-aku Kevin Ben, aku bisa di posisi Point Guard," ucap si anak dengan takut-takut karena tatapan mata Sai yang begitu tajam.

"Next!"

"Hmm…tak disangka kita bisa mendapat anggota baru lebih dari dua orang," gumam Kassim takjub memperhatikan para junior yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Percaya diri dong. Kita kan bukan tim yang lemah," ucap Yaya semangat.

"Tapi kita baru terbentuk tahun lalu loh. Bahkan anggota seniornya masih kelas dua semua," desah Iwan.

"Ck, kalian ini nyebelin," gumam Yaya cemberut.

"Oke, sekarang giliranmu," Sai beralih menatap pemuda yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Solar Spiegell. Power Forward," Solar menjawab dengan santai, berbeda jauh dengan anggota baru lainnya yang tampak gemetaran.

"Hoo…Power Forward ya," Sai mengangguk, dilihat dari perawakannya, pemuda Solar ini memang cukup meyakinkan, tapi…

"Kau harus ya berpakaian seperti ini?" ucap Sai sweatdrop melihat Solar yang tampil dengan topi putih yang dipakai agak miring lengkap dengan kacamata fashion berwarna jingga.

"Ini namanya fashion sense. Tidak ada peraturan yang mengatakan aku tidak boleh memakai ini di sini kan?" sahut Solar dengan pose menaik-turunkan kacamatanya yang hampir membuat Sai mules.

"Ya, ya terserah…" desah Sai mengalah.

"Hei, kalau dilihat-lihat, managernya manis juga ya?" bisik Kevin pada salah satu anak baru yang enggan disebutkan namanya.

"Iya juga ya. Kayaknya kita bakalan betah nih," sahut si anak baru mupeng.

"Jangan seenaknya," Kassim muncul entah dari mana kemudian menjitak pelan kepala dua juniornya itu.

"Eh? K-kak Kassim denger ya?" tanya Kevin.

"Ya denger lah. Aku kan nggak budeg," ucap Kassim, "Lagian dia itu bukan manager, kalian tahu,"

Belum sempat Kevin dan kawan-kawan bertanya, Yaya sudah lebih dulu berdiri di depan para junior dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan. Aku adalah pelatih tim basket Gogobugi High, namaku Yaya Yah," ucap Yaya disertai senyum manis.

"P-pelatih?!" para junior terkejut berjama'ah, bahkan Solar sempat tersentak karena fakta tersebut.

"K-kirain pelatihnya yang itu," Kevin menunjuk seorang pria tua yang sedang duduk memperhatikan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Itu Sir Aba. Penasehat club ini," sahut Ocho.

"Kalian jangan meremehkan Yaya meskipun dia ini perempuan," ucap Amar penuh percaya diri, "Yaya ini berasal dari keluarga atlet, ayahnya adalah seorang pelatih professional yang sudah banyak memberikan ilmu olahraga pada anak gadisnya ini,"

"Oooh…"

"Sudah, sudah, kalian terlalu berlebihan," ucap Yaya, malu juga jika dilebih-lebihkan di hadapan para junior seperti ini.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkenalan, sebaiknya kita segera membahas menu latihan karena kebetulan juga turnamen Basket akan digelar beberapa bulan lagi," tukas Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, perasaan ada lima orang yang mendaftar deh," ucap Iwan.

"Benar juga…apa yang bernama Fang itu tidak bisa hadir?" tanya Yaya.

"Anu…"

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari barisan junior terdengar.

"Hmm? Ada yang memanggil?" tanya Kassim.

Para junior tampak celingak-celinguk bingung, tanda bahwa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara.

"Maaf, aku di sini,"

"Hwaaaa!"

Tidak hanya para senior, tapi anak-anak kelas satu juga ikutan menjerit kaget karena tiba-tiba ada satu lagi orang yang berdiri di dekat mereka.

_Dia sejak tadi…ada di sampingku?_

Solar menatap heran pemuda berambut ungu agak berantakan yang memakai kacamata nila itu dengan bingung.

"K-kamu Heise Dei Fang?" tanya Yaya.

"Ya. Fang itu aku," pemuda itu menjawab dengan kalem, seolah tidak sadar kehadirannya yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat anggota lainnya hampir jantungan.

"Err…o-oke, berarti semuanya hadir ya. Sekarang kita mulai saja latihannya," tukas Yaya canggung.

Setelah semua anggota menyetujui, mereka pun segera menuju lapangan untuk peregangan dan mulai berlatih melakukan Lay Up.

**0~0~0~0**

**17.11.P.M.**

"Jadi seperti ini yah…Kuala Lumpur itu," Solar yang singgah di kedai cepat saji sebentar untuk membeli sepotong hamburger memperhatikan langit yang masih begitu terang meski waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Aku harus mulai membiasakan diri…" gumamnya sambil mengunyah burgernya.

"Memangnya kau belum pernah ke sini meskipun berdarah Malaysia?"

"Yah…dulu sih, saat masih umur lima tahun. Wajar kan kalau sudah lupa," sahut Solar.

"Begitu ya…"

Hening kembali melanda, Solar masih memperhatikan langit sore sambil mengunyah burger, sampai akhirnya setelah 10 detik…

"Uhuk! K-kau!" Solar melotot kaget melihat Fang sudah ada di hadapannya, tengah asyik mengunyah donat.

"K-kenapa kau ada di sini?" kaget Solar.

"Aku yang lebih dulu duduk di sini, kalau kau mau tahu," jawab Fang kalem.

"M-masa sih…?" Solar menelan potongan burgernya yang terakhir tanpa dikunyah saking kagetnya.

Keberadaan pemuda yang bernama Fang ini benar-benar samar, sulit disadari bagaikan kain transparan.

"Terserah lah," Solar menegak sodanya tanpa menggunakan sedotan, sambil diam-diam memperhatikan Fang yang masih mengunyah donat dengan santainya.

Pikiran pemuda bermanik seterang cahaya matahari itu kemudian melayang kembali ke saat sesi latihan beberapa jam lalu.

**0~0~0~0**

**Dua jam sebelumnya**

"Woah gila!" Kevin berseru takjub melihat bagaimana Solar bergerak dengan sangat cepat kemudian memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring dalam sekali lompat.

"Padahal ring basketnya setinggi tiga meter tapi dia bisa melakukan Dunk sekeren itu," komentar Iwan kagum.

"Pemain asal Amerika memang ajib," Kassim ikut berkomentar.

"Kalian jangan cuma bengong dong! Tunjukkan juga kita anak kelas dua itu tak bisa diremehkan!" Sai berseru sembari menembak bola dari area Three-point.

Dan tentu saja bola orange tersebut masuk dengan sangat mulus.

"Hebat…" Kevin kembali takjub.

"Melakukan Three-point shoot itu bukan hal sembarangan. Karena serangan seperti itu butuh akurasi tembakan yang tinggi, makanya satu tembakan dihargai tiga poin," jelas salah satu junior.

"Yaya, kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya Ocho pada sang pelatih yang tampak fokus memperhatikan sesuatu, atau seseorang.

"Lihat deh, si Fang itu," ucap Yaya.

Ocho ikut memperhatikan pemuda berambut violet yang berlatih sendirian tidak jauh dari anggota lainnya.

Fang tampak men-dribble bola, lari ke sana-kemari sembari men-dribble, dan sesekali hampir terpeleset karena licinnya lantai.

"Dia…berlatih kan? Biasa saja, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ocho.

"Itu dia," ucap Yaya, "'Biasa saja', bahkan cenderung amatir. Jika dia berasal dari Rintis Junior High, harusnya kemampuannya jauh melebihi ini,"

"Eh? Benar juga…" Ocho mengangguk setuju.

Solar yang sudah puas mencetak lebih dari 34 poin memutuskan untuk pergi ke pinggir lapangan untuk menghilangkan dahaga sebentar.

Selagi meminum minuman isotoniknya, Solar memperhatikan bagaimana Fang memainkan bola basket layaknya anak berusia 11 tahun, bahkan terlihat jelas pemuda itu terus-menerus meleset karena tidak bisa menembak dengan benar.

"Apa-apaan dia itu…" gumam Solar bingung.

Kemampuannya sungguh payah, bahkan tidak bisa digolongkan sebagai pemain basket.

**0~0~0~0**

Solar mendengkus, memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing karena sejak awal dia juga tidak menaruh ekspektasi yang tinggi untuk basket di Negara ini.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke club basket?" tanya Solar, akhirnya tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Hmm?" Fang merespon singkat sambil membersihkan mulutnya yang terkena noda krim keju.

"Maksudku, _no offense_, tapi kau terlihat payah. Aku dengar kau berasal dari sekolah yang terkenal club basketnya kan? Kok bisa sih kau diterima?" tanya Solar panjang lebar.

Fang menghela napas, mulai merasa pemuda _nyentrik_ di hadapannya ini begitu tidak sopan.

"Aku hanya ingin saja," jawab Fang, "Lagipula apapun alasanku, semuanya bukan urusanmu," pemuda serba ungu itu kemudian beranjak pergi setelah menghabiskan donatnya, meninggalkan Solar yang mengernyit heran.

"Sok sekali…" Solar mendengkus, memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan kembali pada aktivitasnya memandangi langit.

**~0~0~0~**

**Next Day, 14.20.P.M.**

"Oke, semuanya sudah berkumpul?" Yaya memulai latihan dengan mengabsen satu per satu para anggota.

"Siap, Pelatih!" sahut para anak kelas dua kompak, sementara yang kelas satu hanya menyahut seadanya karena sepertinya belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa pelatih mereka adalah seorang gadis SMA.

"Karena turnamen tidak lama lagi, kita akan mengadakan latihan kilat tapi tentu saja efektif. Untuk mengawalinya, aku mau melihat kemampuan para anak kelas satu terlebih dahulu," ucap Yaya.

"Jadi…kita akan memperagakan skill basket kita per satu?" tanya Kevin polos.

"Bukan. Maksudku adalah…" Yaya menghela napas, senyum lebar menghiasi paras manisnya, "Latih tanding. Anak kelas satu akan melawan para senior. Aku mau lihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian,"

"Hee? L-latih tanding? Secepat ini?" Kevin beserta dua junior lainnya tampak gemetaran, berbeda dengan Solar yang menyeringai senang karena sudah menanti adanya tantangan.

"Yosh! Kalau gitu kita mulai sekarang saja. Kalian punya waktu lima menit untuk bersiap-siap," tukas Sai.

"B-baik!"

Solar melirik para senior yang sibuk mengobrol sembari menyiapkan sepatu mereka. Pemuda itu memang tidak berharap banyak soal basket di Malaysia, tapi melihat prestasi Gogobugi High yang cukup hebat untuk ukuran tim yang baru dibentuk, Gogobugi High memang tak bisa diremehkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku rasa ini cocok untuk pemanasan," gumam Solar penuh semangat.

"Kau tidak sedang meremehkan para senior kan?"

"Uhuk…!"

Solar yang baru mau menegak minumannya langsung tersedak melihat Fang yang sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Kau ini suka muncul seenaknya kayak hantu…lagipula bukannya itu benar?" sahut Solar sewot.

"Hmm. Kalau begitu artinya kau tak ada bedanya dengan 'mereka'," gumam Fang.

"Huh? 'Mereka' siapa maksudmu?" tanya Solar, namun Fang sudah terlanjur _menghilang _sebelum pertanyaannya sempat terjawab.

"Huft, terserah deh!" tukas Solar malas.

**~0~0~0~**

**15.00.P.M.**

Pertandingan di mulai.

Anak kelas dua yang terdiri dari Sai, Kassim, Ocho, Iwan, dan Amar melawan anak kelas satu, yaitu Solar, Fang, Kevin, dan dua orang junior lainnya yang enggan disebutkan namanya.

Setelah Tip-off, Solar yang bisa melompat lebih tinggi dari Kassim berhasil merebut bola. Dengan gesit pemuda itu berlari ke arah ring lawan sembari men-dribble dengan lincah.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Iwan dan Ocho sudah sedia menghadang, namun gerakan Solar lebih cepat. Gerakannya benar-benar tak bisa dilihat, dan tahu-tahu pemuda blasteran itu sudah mencetak dua poin dengan Dunk yang tidak terduga.

"Keren…" Kassim bergumam takjub.

"Kecepetan dan akurasi lompatannya luar biasa. Dia seperti bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya," gumam Yaya sembari mencatat sesuatu di papan jalan yang sering dibawanya.

"Lihat saja, akan kubalas!" Sai berhasil merebut bola dari tangan Kevin, dengan cepat pemuda itu melakukan Three-point Shoot ke arah ring anak kelas satu dari jarak yang cukup jauh, dan bola tersebut masuk tanpa hambatan.

"Kapten hebat sekali…" gumam Kevin sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Ck, itu bukan apa-apa. Kita balas serangannya," tukas Solar yang sibuk membetulkan posisi kacamata jingganya, "Lagipula…kalau aku cepat memenangkan pertandingan, bakalan tidak seru,"

"Kau tidak bermain sungguh-sungguh karena masih meremehkan senior ya?" Fang lagi-lagi muncul di belakang Solar.

"Duh! Aku sudah bilang berhenti muncul tiba-tiba begitu!" bentak Solar yang hampir saja mematahkan kacamatanya akibat kaget, dan sayang sekali Fang tidak mempedulikan teriakan pemuda itu.

"Sudah, apapun yang terjadi kita harus menang," ucap salah seorang junior.

"Dia benar. Ayo kita lanjutkan," tukas Kevin.

"Hmm…Solar kelihatannya masih belum bisa melakukan kerja sama tim yah…meskipun skillnya sehebat itu," Yaya mengangguk setuju atas ucapannya sendiri, "Untung Fang ada di sana…eh, tunggu dulu," manik cokelat Yaya membola, tangannya yang menari di atas papan jalan berhenti seketika.

"S-sejak kapan Fang ada di sana…?"

**0~0~0~0**

Pertandingan sudah berjalan 23 menit, yang artinya sekarang mereka sudah memasuki Quarter ketiga.

Skor sementara 34-41, yang berarti sekarang yang sedang unggul adalah tim Senior.

"Aduh…Solar memang hebat, tapi jika hanya dia saja, tentu saja nggak akan cukup untuk mengungguli senior yang semuanya sudah terlatih di posisi masing-masing," gumam Kevin dengan napas memburu.

"Dengan Sai sebagai kapten sekaligus Shooting Guard, Kassim di posisi Power Forward, Ocho di Point Guard, Iwan sebagai Small Forward, dan Amar sebagai Center, tentu saja formasi sudah ditentukan sejak awal," jelas Yaya bangga akan 'anak-anak'nya.

"Sial…mereka boleh juga," decih Solar sembari menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan meremehkan mereka," Fang angkat bicara.

"Duh, diam dulu bisa kan? Aku sedang berpikir," sahut Solar makin kesal, apalagi karena terus dinasehati oleh Fang yang bahkan belum mencetak angka satupun hingga detik ini.

"Setelah ini, kau fokus pada _offense._ Sisanya serahkan padaku," bisik Fang tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Apa maksud…woy!" Solar benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda ungu berkacamata yang selalu menghilang tiba-tiba itu. Kehadirannya sungguh seperti bayangan.

"Bayangan…?" Solar seketika terkesima dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Pass!" seru Ocho sembari mengoper bola ke arah Kassim. Namun, Kassim yang sudah siap menerima bola malah dibuat heran.

"Ocho, ke mana bolanya?" tanya Kassim.

"Lah, sudah kuoper padamu,"

Kassim mengernyit, apa dia tidak fokus?

"Masa sih? Barusan-"

"Masuk!"

Ocho dan Kassim terkejut melihat Kevin melakukan Lay Up dan berhasil mencetak poin lagi.

"Kenapa bolanya ada pada dia?" tuntut Kassim.

"M-mana aku tahu? Jelas-jelas tadi aku mengoper ke arahmu. Lagipula jarak antara kau dan Kevin kan cukup jauh," bela Ocho.

"Benar juga ya. Lantas kenapa…" mencoba mengabaikan kejanggalan itu, Kassim kembali fokus pada pertandingan.

Sayangnya, 'kejanggalan' itu bukanlah yang terakhir.

Bola terus beterbangan ke sembarang arah, atau lebih tepatnya bola yang dioper senior selalu berbelok dan dengan sendirinya mendarat di tangan tim junior.

Terus-menerus terjadi sampai skor kini menjadi 43-49. Tim Junior akan menyusul sebentar lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" tanya Amar frustasi.

"A-aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya bola ini, tapi terima kasih!" seru Kevin sembari memasukan bola lagi, dan akhirnya poin mereka bertambah menjadi 45.

"Ada yang aneh…" Yaya memperhatikan bagaimana bola terus berbelok ke arah yang tidak seharusnya, apalagi itu sering terjadi di saat tim Senior melakukan Passing.

"Jangan-jangan…!" manik karamel itu membola lagi.

"Solar!"

Si pemilik nama hampir saja menjerit karena tiba-tiba bolanya sudah ada di tangannya.

"Kau…" Solar menatap tak percaya rekan setimnya yang bersurai violet, orang yang baru saja memberinya operan tak terduga itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Masukkan sana," tukas Fang.

"Oh!" Solar dengan cepat melesat menuju ring lawan, dan tentu saja berhasil memasukkan bola dengan mulus meski sempat di hadang oleh Iwan dan Kassim.

"Lagi?!" kaget Ocho.

"Bola basketnya tidak berpihak, iya kan?" gumam Kassim mulai random.

"Pelatih, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sai pada Yaya yang masih memperhatikan dari pinggir lapangan.

"Kalian…coba perhatikan baik-baik, apa yang Fang lakukan selama di lapangan," sahut Yaya serius.

"Fang?" Sai mengernyit, sejak tadi Fang adalah satu-satunya pemain yang benar-benar mudah ditaklukan. Saking mudahnya, mereka sampai tidak memperhatiannya-

"Astaga!" jerit Sai tiba-tiba, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Lihat baik-baik," ucap Yaya.

Kassim kembali mencoba mengoper bola ke arah Amar, dan sekali lagi bola itu berbelok dan jatuh ke tangan salah seorang junior.

"Fang…yang membelokkan semua jalur operan selama ini?" kaget Sai.

"Misdirection, teknik mengalihkan pandangan lawan yang biasanya dilakukan di pertunjukkan sulap. Untuk kasus ini, Fang sengaja membuat dirinya tidak mencolok sehingga dia bisa dengan mudahnya mengubah jalur operan bola dengan cepat. Apalagi dengan hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis itu, mudah saja baginya melakukan Misdirection," jelas Yaya.

"Misdirection…?" Amar yang ikutan mendengar tentu saja terkejut.

"Bisa dibilang alur pertandingan basket itu tergantung pada operan bola. Mengubah jalur operan mungkin terdengar mudah, tapi sebenarnya sangat sulit dilakukan," sambung Ocho.

"Karena hawa keberadaan tipisnya, makanya Fang bisa melakukan semua itu dengan lancar tanpa ada yang menyadari?" gumam Kevin.

"Itu membuat seolah bolanya melayang sendiri ke arah kita," junior yang lain tak ketinggalan berkomentar.

"Tunggu, jika dia berasal dari Rintis Junior High dan bisa melakukan Misdirection…bukankah itu berarti…"

"Ya," Yaya mengamini ucapan Sai, "Dia adalah Phantom Sixth Man, alias 'Pemain Keenam dalam Bayangan',"

"Jadi itu bukan cuma sekedar rumor ya," Kassim berdecak kagum.

"Berarti dia ini Bayangan dari tim Generasi Keajaiban yang terkenal itu loh!" para junior bersorak kegirangan.

"Kita benar-benar mendapat anggota yang menarik tahun ini," Yaya berkomentar disertai senyum lebar.

"Oke, lanjutkan sorak-sorainya nanti. Sekarang kita lanjutkan permainan!" seru Sai.

Quarter 4, atau babak terakhir dimulai.

Fang masih mengoper bola dengan leluasa karena hawa keberadaannya yang sulit disadari, dan kali ini bola itu melesat mulus ke arah Solar.

"Kau tidak akan menembak sendiri ya?" tanya Solar.

Fang mengedikkan bahu, "Sudah kuoper, lanjutkan saja," tukasnya.

Solar mendengkus, "Bilang saja kau tidak bisa," pemuda itu kembali melakukan Drive secepat cahaya, meliuk dengan cepat di antara pemain lawan yang menghadang, dan dengan sukses memasukkan bola dengan Dunk yang luar biasa.

Luar biasa mencolok maksudnya.

"Dan anggota baru yang patut diperhatikan bukan cuma Fang ya," komentar Kassim sambil terkekeh.

Skor akhir pun menunjukkan 62-55 dengan tim Junior sebagai pemenang.

**~0~0~0~**

**17.22.P.M.**

"Haah…hari yang aneh," Solar berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju apartemennya sembari mengunyah sepotong burger keju dari kedai yang baru saja menjadi tempat favoritnya.

"Ya, siapa yang menyangka…kita akan menang," gumam Fang yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di samping Solar, ditemani sekantung donat di tangan kiri dan donat yang sudah tergigit di tangan kanan.

"Kau…! Astaga, kenapa ada di sini?" Solar merasa jantungnya mungkin akan pensiun sebentar lagi.

"Aku sejak tadi ada di sampingmu," jawab Fang seadanya.

Solar mendengkus, "Pergi sana. Aku sebenarnya tidak ada niat bercengkerama dengan orang payah,"

Hening sejenak.

"Itu…yang seharusnya aku katakan, tapi permainanmu hari ini lumayan juga," lanjut Solar sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Terima kasih, aku merasa tersanjung," sahut Fang sarkastik.

"Hey…aku mau bertanya sesuatu," Solar kembali membuka percakapan sembari menyusuri jalanan yang ramai itu.

"Apa?" tanya Fang.

"Soal para Generasi Keajaiban itu…" Solar menghela napas sebentar, "Apa mereka kuat?"

"Sangat kuat, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa ada orang di Negara ini yang bisa mengalahkan mereka," sahut Fang cepat.

"Hee…kalau aku menantang mereka sekarang, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Solar lagi.

"Sama saja bunuh diri," sahut Fang masih sedatar tadi.

"A-apa?! Kau bercanda kan?" kaget Solar, merasa kemampuan basketnya sudah cukup hebat mengingat dia dibesarkan di luar negeri.

Fang menghela napas, mengambil satu lagi donat dari dalam kantung plastik kemudian mengunyahnya.

"Sewaktu masih SMP, kami adalah tim yang tak terkalahkan, kami bahkan meraih juara satu turnamen tiga tahun berturut-turut. Setelah lulus, kelima pemain berbakat itu memutuskan untuk lanjut ke sekolah yang berbeda-beda," jelas Fang.

"Tujuannya agar mereka juga bisa bertanding dan membuktikan siapa yang terkuat di antara mereka, meskipun bagiku…sama saja, mereka tetaplah yang terkuat,"

Solar mengangguk mengerti, entah kenapa sekarang dia jadi semakin ingin untuk bertemu dengan kelima orang itu.

"Kau…ingin mengalahkan mereka?" tanya Fang kemudian.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Solar lugas.

"Kurasa itu mustahil," ucap Fang datar.

"A-apa? Kau meremehkanku?!" bentak Solar.

"Setidaknya…jika kau sendirian," Fang melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku adalah bayangan," Fang bergumam sembari memperhatikan matahari yang mulai terbenam ke ufuk barat.

"Jika semakin terang cahaya, akan semakin gelap pula bayangan yang dihasilkan, dan itu akan semakin menonjolkan keberadaan cahaya itu sendiri," bersamaan dengan penuturan Fang, spion salah satu mobil memantulkan sinar matahari senja, menciptakan siluet tubuh si pemuda ungu yang begitu hitam.

Solar yang terpana memilih untuk menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan si alumni Rintis Junior High.

"Kau itu seperti cahaya, tidak…kau memang berpotensi untuk bersinar layaknya matahari. Itu sebabnya, aku akan menjadi bayanganmu," ucap Fang lagi, kali ini senyum penuh arti menghiasi parasnya.

"Aku akan bertanding bersamamu untuk mengalahkan Generasi Keajaiban, dan menjadikanmu pemain basket nomor satu di Negeri ini,"

Solar masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan seringai pun terpampang di paras pemuda ini tepat setelah matahari menghilang.

"Boleh juga. Yah, jika itu memang yang kau inginkan, lakukan saja sesukamu," sahut Solar penuh percaya diri.

"Oke," sahut Fang kalem.

Begitulah, bagaimana sang cahaya bertemu dengan bayangannya.

Kombinasi yang bisa jadi akan mengancam posisi Generasi Keajaiban yang saat ini sedang berada di puncak.

Tapi tentu saja semuanya tidak semudah itu.

Perjuangan cahaya serta bayangan menghadapi para generasi berwarna, baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**Hello~~~ diriku kembali~~ XD **

**Yah, like I said, ini Parody Corner, jadi fanfiksi ini berisi koleksi AU saya yang tidak sempat (atau malas) saya publish, jadi saya memutuskan untuk merangkumnya dalam bentuk One-shot, alias langsung tamat~ XD**

** Adakah yang notis?**  
**Yes~ ini parody dari Kuroko no Basuke alias Kuroko's Basketball, manga karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang bergenre drama, friendship serta sport ini adalah salah satu seri favorit saya~~ padahal saya sendiri bukan benar-benar penggemar sport. Ahahahaha #eh **  
**Sinopsis dan jalan cerita awalnya sama dengan ini kok, cuman yah ada beberapa penyesuaian.**

**Kenapa pemeran utamanya Solar dan Fang?**  
**Karena pemeran utama serial Kurobas ini juga mengambil konsep 'cahaya dan bayangan', dan di seri BBB siapa lagi yang cahaya dan bayangan kalau bukan dua anak ini~? OwO**  
**Oh, dan nggak usah dijelasin juga, kalian pasti dah tahu kan siapa saja Generasi Keajaiban di sini? :3 **

**Oke lah, kalau ada yang suka, silahkan tinggalkan tanggapan kalian di kotak review ya~ kalau ada yang mau request parody apa juga silahkan review, karena ff ini juga pada dasarnya tidak akan pernah komplit alias akan update jika saya punya ide AU baru XD **

**Sampai sini saja, sampai jumpa lagi di fanfiksi berikutnya ya~ aku sayang kalian semua~XD**

**Review~?**


	3. Garden of Fantasies

Di suatu pagi yang tidak terlalu cerah tapi juga tidak terlalu mendung, agak panas tapi juga agak sejuk, serta sedikit damai tapi tidak damai-damai amat.

Di suatu apartemen sewaan yang terletak di salah satu distrik Tokyo.

"_Tadaima~ _eh bentar aku 'kan memang tinggal sendirian…nasib jomblo…" seorang gadis bersurai kekuning-kuningan tapi nggak kuning-kuning amat bergumam sendiri kemudian dengan malas berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang tamu sembari menenteng berkantung-kantung benda yang entah apa isinya, yang pasti _tydac_ lulus sensor.

_Brak!_

Gadis itu kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya yang malang dengan penuh pengkhayatan.

"Duh haus banget dah! Untung aja sempat mampir beli Pop Eis rasa vanila blu di dekat mamang batagor," gadis itu kemudian meraih segelas kecil susu kocok berwarna biru keputih-putihan(?) yang kemudian diteguknya dengan rakus.

_Oh, dan jangan tanya kenapa bisa ada batagor di Tokyo. Author belum pernah ke sana soalnya #digeplak_

"Ah! Kakak dah pulang~"

_Bruuuuh!_

"Uhuk…ugh…a-astagah demi _dojin erlapanblas limited edition_ku…uhuk…" si gadis menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan susah payah karena bagaimanapun juga dia menolak mati konyol di dalam kamar sendiri.

"Sori, Kak Haru. Aku ngagetin ya?" si pelaku yang hampir membuat gadis pirang itu mati konyol berucap dengan senyum inosen khasnya.

"Aduh…yang benar saja. Ini tanggal berapa sih?" gerutu si gadis setelah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Thorn! Kamu kok bisa ada di sini?" tanya gadis pirang itu panik. Ya jelaslah panik.

_Ada yang mau nge-prank ya? Pake kirim-kirim plushie ijo ke sini…_

"Ehehehe…aku tersesat," Boboiboy Thorn menjawab sambil cengengesan _unyu._ "Sori ya, Kak Haru~"

Harukaze Kagura menghela napas, yah kalau sama Thorn mana bisa dia marah?

"Tersesat kok bisa sampai ke kamar orang sih?" tanya Kagura sambil memungut satu per satu barang-barangnya yang berhamburan karena insiden nista beberapa detik lalu.

"Entah, aku juga nggak ingat," Thorn yang kini duduk di meja belajar Kagura kembali menjawab polos.

"Hah…ya udah deh. Tapi kamu cepet pulang, oke? Kalau kamu kenapa-napa aku bisa jadi buronan satu fandom loh," ucap Kagura tidak peduli Thorn paham atau tidak dengan kalimatnya.

"Eh iya, daritadi kamu ngapain? Itu kan laptopku…" tanya Kagura lagi, baru sadar sejak tadi Thorn duduk di depan meja belajarnya sembari memainkan laptopnya.

"Pas aku datang laptop ini udah nyala kok, aku penasaran makanya aku buka aja," jawab Thorn.

"Astaga…" Kagura tepok jidat (_eh lihat dapet nyamuk sebiji)_. "Kamu ngapain aja dengan laptopku…?" tanya Kagura was-was.

_Untung aja folder anime yang 'itu' selalu ku-hidden…_

"Aku lagi baca koleksi cerita Kak Haru di sini. Banyak~ aku belum baca sampai habis~" jawab Thorn ceria.

"C-cerita?!" Kagura melotot seketika.

_Shimatta! Aku lupa nge-hidden yang fanfiction~~~ wadoooh mamposss!_

"Iya, yang judulnya 'Hidden' ini. Bagus banget~ tapi kok belum selesai ya? Chapter buat Kak Gem nggak ada," jelas Thorn panjang lebar.

"O-oh…kamu main ke fandom BBB doang toh…" Kagura menarik napas selega-leganya bagaikan baru bisa menghirup oksigen setelah tenggelam di dalam lautan luka dalam(?) selama hampir satu jam.

"Mana punya Kak Gem? Aku kan penasaran kayak apa ceritanya~" tanya Thorn penasaran.

"Err…yang itu nanti ya, pas akhir November mungkin…" jawab Kagura gugup dengan keringat sebesar biji mentimun(?) di belakang kepalanya.

"Eh sebentar," sang gadis kembali memasang wajah serius, "Kok kamu bisa baca yang itu sampai selesai? Udah tujuh chapter loh, dan setiap chapter juga panjang banget. Perasaan aku cuma keluar sebentar,"

"Sebentar?" Thorn memiringkan kepalanya ala-ala _waifu_ jaman _ima_, "Aku sudah di sini sejak jam tujuh pagi, dan sekarang sudah mau jam sebelas loh, Kak,"

"Eh? M-masa sih?" Kagura buru-buru mengecek jam di ponselnya, dan manik safir itu kembali melotot melihat angka 10 dan 43 terpampang di layar ber-_wallpaper _dua pemuda berkacamata bersurai hijau dan serta pemuda surai merah yang sedang-

_Sebentar, deskripsinya kelewatan._

"Waduh…kayaknya aku _khilaf _lagi. Padahal rencananya cuma mau ngevent doang di Akiba…" Kagura mendesah, merutuki keteledorannya sendiri.

_Mentang-mentang bisa terbang, berburu asupan sembarangan!_

"Ne, Kak Haru~ aku pinjem lappynya boleh nggak?" tanya Thorn tiba-tiba.

"B-buat apa?" tanya Kagura.

"Aku juga pengen nulis cerita! Kayaknya asyik!" ujar Thorn berbinar-binar.

"Err…gimana yah…" gadis bersurai pirang itu menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung.

Kalau sekedar minjemin laptop yang _mulus _ke anak polos macam Thornie sih bukan masalah, tapi kan…

_Laptopnya sudah jauh dari kata mulus…_

"Iya ya, Kak Haru~ Kak Haru kan berelemen angin kayak Kak Upan…" bujuk Thorn.

"Terus apa hubungannya?" tanya Kagura sweatdrop.

"Kak Upan juga suka menuruti keinginan Thorn. Jadi Kak Haru pasti mau juga…iya kan? Yaaaa~" Thorn mulai melancarkan _puppy eyes_ ditambah efek _blink-blink_ pinky dan balon-balon sabun sebagai latar belakang.

Kagura susah payah menelan ludah. Astaga, dia baru saja minum Pop Eis, kok sekarang haus lagi sih?

"Kak Haru~"

_Ya salam, Kami-sama! Helep Meeeh~ atashi ga kuaaaat!_

"Gimana, Kak Haru? Boleh kan~?"

_Ya elaaaaah nggak usah berkaca-kaca segala! Omegosh! Nanti bisa-bisa kalau ada om-om random yang lewat, kamu bisa di ****** terus di ***** kemudian **** dan tambah ***** terus abis itu di ****** dan akhirnya kalian-_

_**Woy stop woy! Jaga pikiranmu, Harukaze Kagura! Mau nih dipecat sebagai kesayangan Author?!**_

_Berisik, sableng! Yang mulai siapa coba?!_

"E-ehm…b-begini ya, Thornie…" Kagura akhirnya berhasil melawan nafsu bejadnya, mungkin karena masih pagi, "K-kenapa kamu pengen nulis cerita?"

"Abisnya seru sih. Aku juga pengen coba," jawab Thorn semangat.

Kagura menghela napas lagi, sudah yakin seyakin-yakinnya dia tidak akan bisa menang melawan makhluk yang imutnya nggak ketulungan ini.

"Ya udah, tapi siniin dulu laptopnya," tukas si pengendali angin yang tanpa menunggu reaksi Thorn langsung merebut laptop yang masih menyala tersebut.

"Kak Haru ngapain?" tanya Thorn polos.

"Bentar, laptopnya mau aku tambahin _anti-virus_ dulu biar kamunya nggak kenapa-napa," jawab Kagura seadanya.

"Loh, kalau yang ada virus laptopnya, kenapa aku juga bisa kena?" Thorn bertanya lagi dengan pose _moe-moe_ yang jauh lebih manis dari Pop Eis kesukaan Kagura yang sudah tandas sejak tadi.

"Udah, kamu nggak bakalan ngerti. Ribet pokoknya," jawab Kagura tanpa menoleh. Kedua tangannya sibuk bergerak menyembunyikan semua fanfiction, movie, drama CD, serta Doujinshi berjamur(?)nya sekalian mem-_back up_ datanya ke dalam Drive tertentu untuk jaga-jaga.

"Eh iya, Thornie…kamu baru baca yang Hidden kan?" tanya Kagura.

"Iya. Aku masih mau baca yang lain lagi sih," jawab Thorn.

"Hooo…oke, oke,"

Kagura bersyukur koleksi fanfiction di fandom Dek Thornie tidak ada yang beracun dan berbahaya untuk kesehatan akal pikiran jadi tidak perlu menyabotase bagian itu.

Oh, kecuali…

"Berarti kamu belum baca yang Drifting Lights ya? _Yokatta_…" Kagura dengan cepat ikut menghapus fanfiction yang satu itu. Untung saja dia masih punya cadangan di dalam _Drive-_nya.

"Drif…apa?" Thorn mengerjap-ngerjap polos.

"Ahahahaha…bukan apa-apa kok. Takut spoiler sama pembaca~" jawab Kagura cengengesan sembari menyerahkan kembali benda persegi hitam itu pada si bocah tumbuhan.

_Yah, sama sekalian kamu nggak usah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirimu di fanfiction itu…_

"Ya udah, aku pulang dulu ya, Kak Haru. Eh, kapan mau ngambil laptopnya?" tanya Thorn.

"Mmm…entar sore deh. Aku mau rebahan dulu karena masih gagal move on," jawab Kagura dengan mata-mata berkaca-kaca(?).

"Oke deh, sampai jumpa lagi kalau gitu~"

Tepat setelah Thorn berpamitan, lubang teleportasi yang mirip dengan milik Ochobot muncul di dekat jendela, dan Thorn pun akhirnya menghilang dari kamar si gadis yang sebenarnya cantik tapi nggak ada yang mau karena delusinal kuadrat itu.

"Author, nggak usah ngebacot karena aku yakin seratus persen, yang gagal move on bukan cuma aku di sini…"

_**Berisik ah!**_

* * *

**Kalau BoBoiBoy Galaxy milik saia, yang fusion lebih dulu tuh HaliTau #uhuk**

**Rate: T aja deh **

**Genre: Parody…? Humor? Kalian yang tentukan ya~ #plak**

** Warning: Real(?)AU, Featuring Author, no pair, garing kres kres kayak Su*kro, super power, Elemental Siblings, dan sebagainya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy aja yah~**

* * *

**Pulau Rintis, 11.10.P.M.**

"Hmm…" Thorn memandangi _M*crohard Word_ di layar laptop sambil memasang pose berpikir yang seharusnya milik Solar tapi entah kenapa malah kelihatan sepuluh kali lebih _gemesable_ saat si Boboiboy keenam yang melakukannya.

"Aku harus tulis apa yah…ceritanya harus ada Kak Gem, Kak Upan…Solar, sama Kak Hali, Blaze, Ice…pokoknya mereka semua harus ada,"

Lampu seterang bohlam kandang ayam kemudian menyala di atas kepala Thorn, tanda Boboiboy elemental tumbuhan itu sudah mendapatkan titik terang.

"Yosh! Aku mulai sekarang ah, keburu Kak Haru datang!" tukasnya semangat, dalam hati berterima kasih pada Solar dan Gempa yang sudah mengajarinya bagaimana menggunakan komputer beberapa bulan lalu.

.

.

.

**_Tok tok tok!_**

**_Tok tok tok!_**

**_Tok tok tok!_**

"Aduh! Iya, iya bentar! Copot nih pintu kamarku," Taufan yang sedang sibuk membersihkan skateboardnya langsung beranjak sebelum pintu kamarnya keburu terbang dari tempatnya.

"Ada apa sih? Siang-siang gini udah-"

_Grep!_

"Huh…?"

Taufan mendadak nge-blank, skateboard di genggamannya terjatuh dengan dramatisnya.

"Wait…aku tadi pagi ngapain ya…?" gumam Taufan mulai linglung.

"Aku bangun, ke sekolah, terus jam pulang dipercepat karena ada rapat guru jadi aku langsung balik rumah, terus aku masuk kamar karena Skate-chan butuh dibelai…aku nggak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, tapi kok…"

Hening selama beberapa detik, lebih tepatnya Taufan sengaja diam karena mungkin saja lawannya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan super erat ini punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan…

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Oke, oke…Lin, jika kau pengen balas dendam soal insiden _cabe_ kemarin, bukan begini caranya. Lagian aku kan sudah minta maaf," ucap Taufan mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Tapi sang kakak, Halilintar, masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Bahkan bergerak saja tidak.

Taufan mulai merinding.

Mendadak scenario klise macam Halilintar yang mungkin ingin bicara dengannya tiba-tiba tumbang dengan dada berlumuran darah akibat peluru pistol yang menembus tubuhnya.

Lalu di belakang Halilintar sudah ada seorang pria asing bertopeng yang muncul mendadak sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pistolnya yang masih berasap. Pria itu mungkin akan mengatakan 'target pertama sudah dihabisi' atau semacamnya.

Kemudian adegan semakin klise begitu Halilintar membisikkan kata-kata terakhirnya dengan suara yang lirih, seperti…

"Taufan…aku menyayangimu…"

Ya, seperti itu.

"Heee?!" Taufan reflek mendorong tubuh sang kakak dengan penuh cinta. Dengan panik diraba-rabanya tubuh sang kakak.

"Aduh…apa yang…" Halilintar mengerjap sebentar, dan manik merahnya langsung melotot melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan adik pertamanya pada tubuhnya saat ini.

"Ngapain woy?! Dasar maho lu!" bentak Halilintar sambil menyetrum Taufan dengan bola kilat.

Sayangnya Taufan yang sudah terlalu sering kena setruman cinta (minimal tiga kali sehari) dari sang kakak tidak lagi terpengaruh dengan serangan tersebut.

"Taufan! Astaga…lepasin!" bentak Halilintar yang bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri setegak postur PASKIBRAKA.

"Oh…Alhamdulillah…" Taufan menghela napas lega, "Aku pikir ada lubangnya…"

"Lubang apaan, woy?! Kau kenapa sih?!" teriak Halilintar emosi.

"Kau yang kenapa! Datang-datang langsung main peluk, mana pake ngomong 'aku menyayangimu' segala lagi. Aku kira kau habis ditembak pria random!" balas Taufan nggak kalah cempreng.

"T-tembak? Kau pikir aku ini cowok apaan?!" Halilintar makin emosi, kelihatannya pemuda petir itu salah kaprah…

"Udah, udah. Maksudmu apa sih? Tiba-tiba memelukku kayak gitu? Ketemu setan?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Hah? Aku memelukmu? Maksudnya?" tanya balik Halilintar.

"Lah…kau tadi barusan menggedor pintuku kayak orang kesetanan, terus pas aku buka tiba-tiba kau langsung main peluk dengan tenaga gorillamu yang nggak main-main itu. Kalau aku patah tulang gimana coba?" omel Taufan gregetan.

Apa penyakit amnesia kakaknya ini kumat lagi?

"Hah…" Halilintar mengedarkan pandangannya, keningnya berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Kok aku bisa di sini? Perasaan aku tadi masih di jalan…"

"Haaah?!" mulut Taufan terbuka lebar selebar-lebarnya. "Kalau kau mau menjahiliku, itu tidak kreatif, dan sangat tidak lucu," ucap Taufan cemberut.

"Aku nggak ngerti maksudmu," jawab Halilintar.

"Aduh sudah ah! Kau mengganggu waktuku dengan Skate-chan. Temui aku kalau kau sudah waras lagi," tukas Taufan sambil memungut skateboardnya kemudian masuk kembali ke kamar setelah membanting pintu.

Samar-samar Halilintar bisa mendengar suara "Maaf ya, Skate-chan. Tadi ada PHO numpang lewat," yang membuat si sulung sweatdrop.

Yang tidak waras di sini siapa coba?

.

.

.

**12.23.P.M.**

"Baiklah, sudah diatur ya. Ini daftar lomba buat hari pertama, jadi tinggal diumumkan pada siswa-siswi besok. Soal dana, Hanna bilang sudah komplit semua," lapor Yaya pada sang atasan yang sedang berkeliling melihat lorong sekolah yang penuh dekorasi.

"Kerja bagus, Yaya, dan sampaikan itu pada Hanna juga," sahut Gempa senang karena persiapan untuk festival kesenian sudah beres.

"Sip. Kamu sudah mau pulang?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku mau keliling dulu sebentar," jawab Gempa.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya,"

Setelah mendapat respon berupa anggukan dari si Ketua, Yaya langsung melesat terbang menuju taman belakang, mungkin hendak menemui Hanna atau semacamnya.

"Oke, saatnya ke kelas 1-B," tukas si pengendali tanah setelah melakukan peregangan singkat.

"KAK GEEEEEEEEM!"

"Eh?" Gempa melongo melihat fenomena yang tepat berada di atas lapangan sekolah.

Iya, _di atas._

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

"Astaga, Solar!" Gempa panik seketika.

"TOLONGIN KAK GEEEEM!" jerit Solar yang sibuk terbang ke sana-kemari, menghindari lemparan balon air dari sesosok makhluk aneh yang mungkin ukurannya sebesar Roktaroka, tapi terbuat dari balon.

"Itu siapa, Solar?!" tanya Gempa makin panik.

"MANA AKU TAHU?! ADOOOH AKU BISA BASAH! HWEEEEEE!" Solar masih menari-nari di atas langit karena-sebut saja-Roktaroka versi balon ini tidak henti-hentinya melemparinya dengan balon air sambil tertawa-tawa nista.

"Tunggu Solar! Kakak akan menyelamatkanmu!" Gempa mendadak berubah serius. Dengan elegannya pemuda itu melayang ke arah balon Roktaroka itu, tidak lupa dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah berlapis bebatuan.

"Rasakan ini! Tumbukan Super Giga!"

Dalam satu tonjokan, Roktaroka versi lembek itu langsung terbang berputar-putar seperti balon yang kebocoran gas sampai akhirnya makhluk itu lenyap seperti monster dalam video game yang berhasil dikalahkan.

"Kak Gem hebat!" Solar memeluk lengan Gempa-yang masih melayang-dengan bahagia, "Hampir saja pakaian modisku basah karena ulah makhluk jelek itu!"

"Sama-sama, senang Solar baik-baik saja," sahut Gempa sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak si bungsu.

"Kak Gem memang terbaik~~"

"Hahahaha, jangan…berhenti, maksudku jangan berhenti,"

"Sebentar, kok kayak ada yang janggal ya…" gumam Gempa setelah hampir saja ketularan narsis tadi.

Hening kembali melanda…

"Janggal?" Solar melepas pelukannya. Manik jingganya mengerjap, memperhatikan setiap sudut sekolah yang kelihatan jelas dari ketinggian ini. "Tunggu sebentar…" Solar memperbaiki bingkai kacamatanya yang sempat merosot itu.

"Kak Gem…sejak kapan Kakak bisa terbang?!"

"Heee?!" Gempa yang sepertinya baru menyadari kondisinya langsung terkena serangan panik.

"K-kak Gem belajar terbang di mana?" tanya Solar ngaco.

"A-aku…aku punya sayap, Sol!" sahut Gempa antusias menunjukkan sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari bebatuan menempel di belakang punggungnya.

"Mana ada sayap terbuat dari batu, Kak Gem? Lagian sejak awal juga elemental tanah itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan terbang," ucap Solar sweatdrop.

"Tapi aku bisa! Berarti aku ini pengendali tanah pertama dalam sejarah yang bisa terbang! Aku bisa mengalahkan Av4tar!" sahut Gempa berbinar.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Sudah jelas ada yang aneh di sini…" gumam Solar, berusaha mengabaikan sang kakak ketiga yang mulai berputar-putar sambil mengumandangkan _"Ai belieeef ai kyan flaaaih!"_ berulang kali.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, monster apa tadi itu? Balon air kan nggak berbahaya…ah, kecuali sama Kak Hali sih, tapi kan…"

.

.

.

**12.54.P.M.**

"Ice, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Blaze pada sang adik yang tampak asyik menopang dagu sambil mengistirahatkan matanya sebentar.

"Aku samaan aja sama Blaze, tapi punyaku jangan dikasih mentimun. Oh, minumnya _Float_ permen karet saja," jawab Ice tanpa membuka mata.

"Oke sip," Blaze beranjak menemui si penunggu-maksudnya _waiter_ Burgeriak kemudian menyerahkan daftar menunya.

Karena jam belajar berakhir lebih cepat, Duo Frost n' Fire ini memutuskan singgah di Burgeriak sebentar untuk mengisi perut, mengingat di rumah saat ini juga sedang tidak ada makanan.

"Ah~ sejuk sekali hari ini," Blaze kembali ke tempat duduknya kemudian menghirup udara yang mendinginkan kulitnya.

"_Mochiron, daitai…tenki jyanaku, Eakon deshou? Ossan mitai na, Blaze wa…"_ gumam Ice malas.

"Hah?" Blaze cengo seketika.

"_Nanni?"_

"Err…Ice, kau kenapa?" tanya Blaze bingung kuadrat.

"_Hah? Betsuni na-chotto…nani kore?!" _Ice jadi ikutan bingung, rasa kantuknya menguap seketika.

"Oy, Ice…aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau suka nobar dengan Kak Taufan, tapi nggak usah lebay gitu juga bisa kan? Aku nggak ngerti kau ngomong apa," ucap Blaze sweatdrop.

"_Chigau tte! Tomerarenai yo kore!" _sahut Ice panik.

"Yak! Aku kan sudah bilang nggak paham!" bentak Blaze emosi, mulai merasa Ice sedang meledeknya saat ini.

"_Dakara! Gengo dayo, gengo! Oshaberigata wo yame rarenai yo!"_ balas Ice makin panik.

"Ice! Berhenti woy!" Blaze jadi tambah emosi.

"_Dekinai yo! Maji de!"_

"_Ice! Ima sugu yamero! Hoka no okyakusan ni kikoetara dou sun' dayo?!"_

"_Matte, Blaze…"_ Ice kembali memasang muka datar.

"_Hah? Eeeeh?! N-nande ore made…?" _kaget Blaze, saking kagetnya pemuda itu sampai menggebrak meja.

"_Nande ikinari Nihongo tokui 'nda? Doko de benkyo shita no?" _tanya Ice.

"_Ii ya shiru ka?!" _bentak Blaze nggak nyantai, _"Daitai nanka hanashi wo yamerarenai'n dakedo!"_

"_Dakara itta deshou?"_ sahut Ice lelah karena sejak tadi sang kakak tidak percaya kalau dia tidak bisa berhenti.

"_Nanika atta'n no ka na…?"_ gumam Blaze bingung.

"_Chotto, Blaze…"_

"_Nanni?"_

"_K-kaero…"_

"_Heh? Nande? Hirumeshi wa?"_

"_Ii kara, hayaku. Ima bokura futari de, zein okyakusan-tachi no mato ni natta'n dayo,"_

"_Eh?"_ Blaze cengo, baru sadar sejak tadi perhatian seluruh penghuni Burgeriak kini terpusat pada mereka berdua.

"_J-jaa…kaero ka…?"_ bisik Blaze malu setengah mati.

"_Un,"_

Dan akhirnya kedua anak itu pun melesat pulang tanpa menunggu pesanan mereka karena sudah tidak bisa menahan malu lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

**14.21.P.M.**

Di kediaman Boboiboy bersaudara, tepatnya di ruang tamu, kini terdapat enam orang remaja SMP yang memiliki fisik sama persis, tengah duduk saling hadap-hadapan. Keseriusan tampak memenuhi atmosfer ruang tamu tersebut kali ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" Halilintar memulai percakapan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya," sahut Solar gusar, "Aku pikir aku sedang terkena ilusi…"

"Kalian beneran nggak ingat apa yang terjadi?" Taufan angkat bicara, "Terutama kau, Lin. Jujur aku masih merinding loh,"

"Harusnya aku yang ngomong gitu," sahut Halilintar sengit.

"Aku sih senang-senang aja, tapi memang tidak masuk akal kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba tumbuh sayap tadi," ucap Gempa.

"Hah? Maksudnya kau terbang?" tanya Taufan.

"Iya, tapi pas aku mendarat di tanah lagi, sayapnya mendadak hilang," jawab Gempa terdengar menyesal.

"Kalian nggak tahu, apa yang aku dan Blaze alami tadi juga sangat aneh dan memalukan," Ice-yang sudah bisa berbicara normal-ikut bersuara.

"Memangnya kalian kenapa?" tanya Solar.

"Aku nggak tahu penyebabnya, tapi yang pasti kebiasaan suka ngomong bahasa asing Ice kumat, dan aku ketularan," jawab Blaze.

"Sudah kubilang itu nggak hubungannya. Aku bahkan nggak bisa berhenti bicara bahasa Jepang tadi," sahut Ice tidak terima.

"Ngomong bahasa Jepang?" beo keempat Boboiboy.

"Iya, dan kami baru bisa berhenti setelah sampai di pekarangan rumah," jawab Blaze cemberut, gara-gara insiden tadi dia jadi gagal makan burger. Untung saja mereka belum membayar.

"Kita tidak sedang dalam pengaruh senjata aneh Adu Du atau semacamnya kan?" ucap Solar curiga.

"Atau jangan-jangan ini mimpi?" gumam Taufan.

"Apapun itu, kita harus-"

_Ting tong!_

"Gempaaaa! Blaaaaze! Siapapun! Tolong bukaaaa!"

"Duh, apalagi sih sekarang?" gerutu Halilintar kesal.

"Itu kayak suara Fang," Gempa kemudian beranjak menuju pintu karena entah kenapa Fang terus-terusan menekan bel pintu seperti orang ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Fang? Kamu-"

"Tolong aku, Gempa!" jerit Fang begitu pintu rumah keluarga Boboiboy terbuka sempurna.

"Tolong apa?" tanya Taufan yang sudah ada di belakang Gempa.

"Kalau soal donat lobak merah lagi mending cari Gopal saja deh," timpal Solar.

"B-bukan donat! I-ini soal Abangku!" teriak Fang.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Abangmu?" tanya Halilintar.

"A-abang…Abangku…" Fang yang berkeringat dingin tampak berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya, dan itu cukup memakan waktu sampai keenam Boboiboy sudah gatal ingin menyumbat mulut si landak ungu dengan cetakan donat.

"Abangmu kenapa woy!" bentak Blaze gregetan.

"Abangku…Abangku terbelah!"

_Zeeeeeng!_

Oke, abaikan sfx ngaco di atas.

"T-terbelah?" beo Gempa gagal paham, sementara di kepala Taufan mulai bermunculan skenario klise di mana Kaizo benar-benar terbelah bagaikan buah durian, yang berarti isi tubuhnya ter-

_Setop, ini bukan fanfiction macam itu._

"Terbelah gimana maksudnya?" tanya Ice.

"I-itu loh…"

"Faaang!"

Fang merinding seketika, dengan gerakan patah-patah si Waketos membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Gyaaaaa! Abangku Membelah diri!" jerit Fang yang reflek menyembunyikan diri di belakang para Boboiboy yang melongo berjama'ah.

"Apa maksudmu, Fang?" si Abang, Kaizo yang masih mengenakan seragam guru maju satu langkah.

"Ini aku, Kaizo,"

"Dan aku, Kassim~" pria satunya yang benar-benar mirip Kaizo tetapi memakai pakaian ala _cleaning service_ menimpali dengan ceria.

"Dan inilah kisah kami berdua!"

"Ck, bukan woy," sela Kaizo sambil menyikut perut 'kembaran'nya dengan kasar.

"Oh iya, ini kisah kami semua!" Kassim berseru bahagia.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?" gumam Solar yang matanya membola sempurna, bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir pemuda cahaya ini belum berkedip sejak tadi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Kaizo-sensei ternyata punya kembaran," komentar Ice.

"Abang memang nggak punya lah! Lagian Kassim itu kan cuma penyamaran Abang waktu ada pertukaran guru bulan lalu!" sahut Fang panik.

"Jadi maksudnya Kassim itu macam tokoh rekaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi kenyataan?" tanya Taufan tidak percaya.

"Ck, ck, ck~ apa maksud kalian?" Kassim melangkah mendekati para Boboiboy dengan ceria diikuti Kaizo yang berjalan dengan tenang di belakangnya.

"Aku ini kakak tertua Fang, Kassim. Nah, sekarang dah waktunya membuat donat lobak merah, Fang," ucap Kassim.

"D-donat lobak merah…?" Fang dengan takut-takut mengintip sedikit dari balik punggung Gempa.

"Iya~ kamu bisa makan sebanyak apapun karena aku akan membuatkannya untukmu~" sahut Kassim bahagia.

"Beneran? Aku bisa makan donat lobak merah sebanyak yang aku mau?" tanya Fang penuh harap.

"Iyaaa~" jawab Kassim masih dipenuhi aura kebahagiaan ala busa kuning bawah laut.

"Tapi jangan kebanyakan juga. Kolesterol baru tahu rasa," timpal Kaizo sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kenapa nggak bilang daritadi sih?" tanpa pikir panjang Fang langsung melompat mendekati kedua kakaknya yang memasang ekspresi bertolak belakang.

"Hahahaha, Fang memang suka sekali donat lobak merah ya," Kassim terkekeh pelan sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala sang adik, dan Fang sendiri juga hanya cengengesan seolah melupakan rasa paniknya tadi.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Kassim. Dia udah bukan anak kecil lagi," ucap Kaizo.

"Hee? Tapi dia tetap adik kecil kita kan~"

"Terserah lah,"

"Apa-apaan itu…" Solar masih tidak berkedip menyaksikan adegan_ menye-menye_ si bayangan bersama kakak-kakaknya tersebut.

"Entah kenapa mereka berdua begitu familiar, ya nggak Gem?" ucap Ice.

"Iya sih," kekeh Gempa.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Taufan gagal paham.

"Ck, lupakan saja si landak itu. Sekarang kembali ke masalah nih," tukas Halilintar.

"Eh iya…kelihatannya yang mengalami keanehan bukan cuma kita deh. Fang dan kakaknya juga sama," ucap Blaze.

"Berarti memang fenomena ini bukan hanya berputar-putar pada kita saja ya…?" gumam Solar.

"Tapi siapa yang bisa melakukan semua ini?" tanya Ice.

"Mungkin saja benar Adu Du, atau malah alien lain yang-"

"Hwaaaa! Kak Gem!"

"Ck, kenapa sih?" Halilintar mulai gondok karena daritadi omongannya disela terus.

_Tadi sama bayangan, sekarang cahayanya #uhuk_

"K-kak Gem! Sayap! Sayapnya kembali!" jerit Solar panik.

"Huh? Benar! Ada sayap yang terbuat dari batu!" Taufan ikut menjerit.

"Woaaah benar! Sayapku kembali!" Gempa malah terlihat bahagia, sayap yang mirip dengan sarung tangan batunya itu tampak mengembang.

"Sekarang kalian tidak bisa menganggapku yang paling lamban lagi!"

"Yah, kami memang nggak pernah bilang begitu," sahut Ice sweatdrop.

"Kalau memikirkan sih, pernah," timpal Taufan watados.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa hanya aku yang menganggap ini tidak masuk akal?" sela Solar.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Blaze.

"Astaga, mana ada sayap terbuat dari batu? Kalau pun ada, sudah jelas nggak bisa dipakai terbang. Secara teknis ini tidak masuk ke logika sains sama sekali," jelas Solar.

"Ck, makanya nggak usah dikaitkan dengan sains segala," Halilintar mendengkus, "Lagian kalau semuanya harus berhubungan dengan logika sains, selera fashionmu juga patut dipertanyakan karena tidak masuk logika sama sekali,"

"Ck, Kak Halilintar suka gitu ih," Solar menyahut _genit_, "Bilang aja kalau setuju sama aku,"

"Mana ada?!" Halilintar kembali emosi.

Oke, dia memang setuju sayap batu tidak mungkin bisa dipakai terbang, tapi daripada mengakui kalau dia sependapat dengan Solar, mending Halilintar ganti nama jadi Ada Da dan sahabatan dengan Adu Du aja deh.

"Wahahaha, bukan Lilin namanya kalau nggak tsundere, iya 'kan Skate-chan~?"

"_Iya~"_

"Heh?" Taufan cengo ketika mendengar skateboard yang sejak tadi ditentengnya menyahut.

"Err…Skate-chan?"

"_Ya, Kak Taufan?"_

"Woooow! _Donde esta la biblioteca!"_ jerit Taufan mendadak telenovela.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Halilintar eneg.

"S-Skate-chan barusan bicara padaku!" sahut Taufan kesenangan.

"Hah? Kau ngomong apa sih?"

"Iyaaa! Aku…aku mengerti bahasa skateboard! Sekarang aku bisa bebas mesra-mesraan sama Skate-chan~~!" Taufan berseru kegirangan kemudian langsung memeluk skateboardnya erat-erat, sampai mendusel-dusel pipinya ke permukaan papan biru tua tersebut.

"Aaah~ benar-benar keajaiban yang amat sangat _Fortissimo!"_

"Kelihatannya Kak Taufan kelamaan menjomblo…" gumam Ice prihatin.

"Biarkan saja dia. Dari dulu memang suka error otaknya," ucap Halilintar yang sudah tidak peduli lagi akan kegilaan sang adik _kesayangan_.

"Oke, Kak Taufan sama Kak Gempa berubah menjadi aneh, aku tak akan terkejut jika selanjutnya Kak Halilin," celetuk Blaze.

"Woy!" protes yang punya nama.

"Tapi sudah terjadi tuh," ucap Solar.

"Hah?" Halilintar cengo.

"Pffft…Kak Halilin mau ngapel di mall mana?" ledek Blaze.

"Btw cocok loh kostumnya. Sekarang tinggal cari serigalanya aja nih," ucap Ice.

"Bagaimana kalau aku panggilkan si Dua Seringgit dari kota sebelah?" usul Solar yang kelihatan jelas berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Pffft…bwahahahahaha!"

Tapi akhirnya tiga makhluk itu benar-benar tertawa terguling-guling seperti sate kambing di atas arang.

"…." Halilintar, yang kostumnya berubah total menjadi si 'Pemuda(?) Kerudung Merah' lengkap dengan keranjang berisi roti dan biskuit, hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang seolah berkata 'kubur aja hayati ini di rawa-rawa Mas!'.

"Hahahaha, mereka konyol sekali ya, Skate-chan~" sedangkan Taufan terkikik-kikik manjah sembari mengelus-ngelus kekasihnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku benar-benar terbang! Astagah! Ini benar-benar _vraiment incroyable, _wahai Alfonso!"

"Bwahahaha!"

"Astaga! Sudah cukup!" Halilintar membanting keranjangnya dengan penuh duka cita. "Kenapa malah jadi makin nggak bener sih?!"

"Eh, bentar Gaes…kayaknya kita melupakan sesuatu-tidak, seseorang…" Solar akhirnya tersadar dari ke-OOC-annya.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Blaze yang sibuk memijit tengkuk Ice. Sepertinya pemuda es itu _keselek_ akibat tertawa terlalu keras.

"Err…siapa yah…" Solar berpikir keras, meski masih bingung dia yakin sekali ada seseorang yang sejak tadi belum muncul di sini.

"Hmm…" Halilintar mencoba mengabsen adik-adiknya satu per satu.

_Solar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice dan…_

"Ah!" manik rubi itu membola, bersamaan dengan kelima adiknya yang sepertinya mulai ketularan _drama king_ si elemental angin.

"THORN!"

_Brak!_

"Aduh…syukurlah aku sampai tepat waktu…"

Keenam Boboiboy menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, mendapati seseorang yang menjadi pelaku _pelecehan_ pintu rumah tersebut.

"Woy! Kau nggak tahu cara mengetuk pintu ya?" omel Halilintar.

"Pfft…bwahahahaha! Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?!" bukannya minta maaf, makhluk itu malah tertawa dengan tidak tahu dirinya.

"Kayaknya ini akan memakan waktu," desah Ice yang menyadari atmosfer di ruang tamu ini berubah lagi.

.

.

.

**16.45.P.M.**

"Aduh~ lelahnya, tapi asyik~" Thorn yang sejak tadi tidak beranjak dari meja belajarnya tampak meregangkan kedua tangannya. Di hadapannya tampak laptop masih menyala, menampilkan serangkaian tulisan hasil ketikan si elemental tumbuhan.

"Selanjutnya…nulis apalagi ya," gumamnya ceria. Jari-jarinya sudah siap menari di atas keyboard, sampai…

_Brak!_

"Thornie!"

"Aduh! Kau ini beneran nggak tahu caranya mengetuk pintu ya?!" terdengar suara omelan Halilintar.

"Loh, Kak Haru sudah datang? Cepet banget," tanya Thorn.

"Aku…aku lupa memberitahumu satu hal penting," Harukaze Kagura berucap dengan panik.

"Kak Haru sudah berhasil move on?" tanya Thorn polos.

"Uhuk…! Bukan, bukan!" untuk sesaat Kagura merasa ada akar berduri imajiner yang menusuk jantungnya.

"Thorn, kamu nggak bisa nulis cerita di laptopku,"

"Eh...kenapa?" tanya Thorn lagi.

"Karena…ini yang terjadi," Kagura menggeser sedikit posisi tubuhnya, menampilkan figur Halilintar yang masih bercosplay sebagai si Kerudung Merah, Taufan yang sibuk mengobrol bersama skateboard, serta Gempa yang bersayap.

"Loh?" Thorn mengerjap, "Jadi kenyataan ya?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Blaze.

"Aku kasihan karena Kak Gem kelihatannya ingin terbang seperti Kak Upan dan Solar, makanya aku menulis cerita tentang Kak Gem yang punya sayap," jelas Thorn dengan polosnya.

"Hah?" keenam Boboiboy yang lain kembali melongo berjama'ah.

"T-terus…semua ini juga…"

"Iya," Thorn mengangguk, "Aku ingin skateboard Kak Upan bisa bicara juga biar Kak Upan bisa ngobrol sama skateboardnya. Kak Hali bajunya nyeremin, jadi aku pikir menggantinya menjadi sesuatu yang lucu biar bisa membuat banyak orang senang,"

Seisi ruangan mendadak hening cipta.

Ini sungguh di luar dugaan…

"T-terus monster balon air…?" tanya Solar.

"Aku pengen ada cerita tentang Kak Gem menyelamatkan Solar dari monster, tapi kasihan kalau monsternya terlalu berbahaya kan?"

"Terus kenapa tiba-tiba aku dan Ice jadi ngomong bahasa asing?"

"Biar Ice ada temen ngobrolnya. Ice kan suka bahasa asing,"

"Bagaimana dengan kakaknya Fang yang berubah jadi dua?" tanya Gempa.

"Itu biar Kaizo-sensei nggak kesepian lagi," jawab Thorn ceria.

Hening cipta kembali melanda…

"Harukaze! Penjelasan sekarang!" tuntut Halilintar.

"Ahahahaha…" Kagura cengengesan, sudah menduga para Elemental ini pasti akan melimpahkan kesalahan pada dirinya.

Oke, secara teknis ini memang salahnya sih…

"J-jadi gini, Thornie katanya pengen nulis juga, makanya aku meminjamkan laptop padanya. Tapi aku lupa kalau apapun yang Thornie tulis akan menjadi kenyataan di sini," jelas Kagura.

"Kok bisa gitu?" tanya Taufan.

"Yah…sederhana saja. Karena…"

"Karena?"

"Karena ini juga _fanfiction_ lah! Kalian ini gimana sih?" sahut Kagura sambil cekikikan.

"Terus ini gimana dong?" tanya Blaze.

"Jangan khawatir, kalian akan kembali normal segera setelah aku menghapus fanfictionnya," jawab Kagura.

"Eh? Kenapa mau dihapus?" tanya Thorn, "Ceritaku jelek ya…?"

_Oh tidaaaak! Jangan mata berkaca-kaca itu lagiiii!_

Kagura mendadak banjir keringat dingin.

"B-begini saja deh, Thornie…kamu nulis aja lagi di laptopnya Solar atau siapalah, ya? Yang penting jangan punyaku. Kita semua nggak mau keseimbangan dunia ini kacau hanya gara-gara karya tulis kan," saran Kagura.

"Hmm…baiklah," Thorn tersenyum, "Ini aku kembalikan,"

"_Sankyu~_ paling tidak kamu sudah ada pengalaman kan, Thornie?" ucap Kagura ceria.

"Iya, jadi Solar…aku pinjam laptopmu ya?" pinta Thorn.

"Boleh deh. Asal kejadian kayak gini nggak terulang kembali," sahut Solar pasrah. Mau bilang tidak, tapi pasti kelima kakaknya yang lain akan menerrornya sampai dia pensiun dari dunia sains.

"Yeeey!"

"Oke, dengan begini selesai," setelah Kagura menghapus tulisan Thorn, semuanya pun kembali normal.

"Hah…hanya sebentar, tapi setidaknya aku sudah pernah terbang," tukas Gempa mencoba positif.

"Meski dirimu bisu, aku tetap mencintaimu, Skate-chan~" Taufan masih tetap memeluk mesra skateboardnya.

"Ck, ada-ada saja…" Halilintar, yang pakaiannya sudah kembali normal, mendesah. Karena semua ini adalah ulah Thorn, Halilintar memutuskan untuk mengajak Taufan _sparring_ saja sebagai pelampiasan.

"Oke~ karena sudah selesai. Aku pamit mau balik dulu ya~" tukas Kagura.

"Eit, bentar dulu, Haru-chan~" cegah Taufan.

"Huh? Ada apa lagi?"

"Ini soal update. Tanggung loh~ Hidden tinggal satu chapter!" ucap Taufan menggebu-gebu.

Kagura merinding, meski sudah yakin delapan puluh koma tiga persen akan berakhir seperti ini, gadis itu tetap tidak bisa tidak terkejut.

"Terus yang soal aku jadi ilmuwan super keren dan jenius dalam dunia Sci-Fi juga kapan?" Solar ikut menagih.

"Aish, itu kan belum lama ini update!"

"Heart Crisis gimana? Nanggung banget, Hanna aja belum muncul," Gempa tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Anu…"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan fanfiction soal Kak Gem yang punya dua kepribadian _inside _dan _outside?_" protes Blaze.

"T-tunggu dulu…"

"Aku tidak berniat membebanimu, tapi sebaiknya jangan lupa soal Gourmet Special," timpal Halilintar.

"Heee?!"

"Aku nggak banyak ngomong deh. Tapi Kucing Buntel Operation masih ada sequelnya kan?" tanya Ice santai.

"_Chotto matte kudastop!"_ jerit Kagura yang wajahnya sudah memerah. "Iya, iya, bakalan update! Pasti! Pokoknya nggak ada yang disc!"

"Terus kenapa masih lama?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Y-ya…habisnya kan…"

"Karena gagal _Move On?"_ ketujuh elemental berucap bersamaan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Arrrgh! Tahu ah!" Kagura yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya meledak juga. "Pokoknya akan kuusahakan, oke?! Lagian aku juga bukannya tahu segala isi pikiran Author nggak bertanggung jawab itu!" mendadak pusaran angin mulai mengelilingi tubuh berbalut seragam SMA khas Jepang tersebut.

"Udah ah! Pokoknya aku mau pulang dulu! Nggak usah banyak protes atau aku nistakan kalian lebih dari ini. _Adioz!"_

Dengan begitu, gadis yang identik dengan surai pirang dan manik safir itu menghilang dari pandangan.

"Mungkin kita terlalu berlebihan?" gumam Gempa sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tahu banyak yang ingin meneriakinya seperti itu," ucap Halilintar cuek sambil melangkah menuruni tangga.

"Taufan, kita _sparring,"_

"Hee? Lilin apaan sih?" meski menyuarakan protes, nyatanya Taufan tetap mengikuti langkah sang kakak menuju halaman belakang.

"Dah ah, aku mau tidur," tukas Ice lelah.

"Untuk kali ini…aku juga," sambung Blaze.

"Aku mau nulis cerita lagi!" ucap Thorn semangat.

"Iya, iya. Aku ambilin laptopnya dulu deh," sahut Solar pasrah.

"Iyey~ Solar memang hebat!"

Gempa menghela napas, meski merasa ada yang kurang, pemuda itu lega semuanya kembali normal.

"Ya udah deh, sebaiknya aku masak buat makan malam saja sekarang,"

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**Haaai~ kembali lagi dengan Parody Corner~ XD **

**Makasih loh buat yang udah kirim rekues, tapi rekues kalian saya tampung dulu ya, karena saya memang rencana mau nulis ini dulu.**  
**Iya, ini AU nggak jelas. Mana OC alias mascot yang namanya saya pinjem buat pen name juga muncul di sini demi kepentingan cerita. **

**Chapter ini terinspirasi dari episode 'The Shippening' serial The Amazing World of Gumball, yang memang membahas soal yang namanya 'Fanfiction' yang sungguh relatable. XD**

**Masih ada yang mau request? Ayok sini~**  
**Ah jangan lupa tinggalkan review juga ya jika berkenan~ sampai jumpa lagi semuanya~ **

**Review~**


	4. Afternoon Rintis

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy Galaxy by Monsta Studios **

**Rate: T**

** Genre: Parody, mungkin family, comedy juga… *ga yakin(?)* **

**Warning: AU, plotless, no pair, elemental siblings, PwP (Parody without Plot), miss typo, dan masih banyak zonk-zonk lainnya…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Kisah ini bermula di suatu planet yang menjadi urutan planet ketiga dari sistem tata surya galaksi Bimasakti yang juga merupakan satu-satunya planet yang dihuni makhluk hidup di galaksi tersebut.

Planet ini sebagian besar dihiasi oleh warna biru alias laut, dengan sedikit warna hijau untuk daratan, serta warna-warna lainnya(?) yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu per satu. Planet yang satu ini juga memiliki satelit yang bernama bulan, yang berjarak 384.400 kilometer dari bumi.

Untuk selengkapnya, silahkan buka kembali buku Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam bab Tata Surya kalian semasa sekolah ya.

Karena kisah ini akan berfokus pada suatu kota kecil yang terdapat di salah satu Negara ASEAN yang terkenal dengan botak kembar-maaf, maksudnya menara kembar sebagai ikonnya.

_One two three, Pulau Rintis Division! Represent-_

"Garing Thor, garing!" sela Pak Cik Kumar yang kebetulan kena sorot kamera siang ini.

Oke…sudah cukup basa-basinya, kita _back on the track!_

Pulau Rintis.

Siang yang damai di hari senin.

Rumah kediaman Tok Aba beserta ketujuh cucu kembar supernya alias para Elementals.

Di dalam rumah yang sunyi itu, karena Tok Aba saat ini sedang absen alias pergi ke Ibu kota untuk urusan pekerjaan, sementara sebagian besar cucunya juga masih belum beranjak dari posisi mereka di sekolah tempat mereka menimba ilmu.

Sekarang hanya ada satu pemuda yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang angin-anginan dan rada absurd tapi Author tetap cinta, tengah duduk di ruang tamu sambil memencet-mencet tombol _Playstation Portable_ dengan sangat tidak anggunnya.

Jika si PSP bisa bicara, doi mungkin sudah menjerit _'Ah, senpai~ yasashiku shite kudasai…ittai desu…!'_ atau semacamnya sejak tadi.

"Ck, apaan sih…aku maunya divisi sebelah. Kenapa harus dimulai dari si Kuda…" bisik si pemuda dengan bibir mengerucut, berniat menampilkan muka imut tapi jatuhnya malah kelihatan kayak nahan kentut.

"Assalamu'alaikum," suasana rumah yang tadinya hanya diwarnai dengan suara 'tik tak tik tak' dari gawai permainan, akhirnya tertutupi oleh salam yang tidak pernah lupa dilontarkan oleh mereka setiap memasuki rumah.

Mengucapkan salam memang tidak wajib, tapi salam adalah kesan yang menunjukkan seperti apa imej orang tersebut. Termasuk buat si jagoan yang selalu memakai pakaian berwarna mirip kue _choco-berry_ yang pasti bukan kesukaan Author.

Tampang di luar boleh saja kayak preman, tapi di dalam harus tetap beriman dong.

_Subhanallah akhi…_

"Wa'alaikumsalam~" balas si pemuda biru tanpa menoleh. Netra safirnya masih fokus pada layar gawai yang menampilkan semacam keyboard piano. Sekarang ketahuan kenapa si biru terus-menerus menekan si PSP dengan sangat tidak _gentlemen_, karena dia sedang memainkan video game 'Rythem'.

Apa itu game jenis Rythem?

Cari gih di mbah gugel sana.

"Author, berisik," si jago merah akhirnya mendesis karena risih dengan narasi yang tak kunjung berisi.

"Taufan," si merah, Boboiboy Halilintar kembali fokus pada sang adik yang suka gentayangan minta disayang.

Namun kali ini, sang adik tak kunjung membalas.

"Taufan! Denger nggak sih?" Halilintar mulai menaikkan volume suaranya, tapi tetap saja adiknya yang bertopi miring itu tidak menggubris dan tetap menekan-nekan gawai sembari menyenandungkan lagu entah apa.

Halilintar menghela napas, sudah tidak terkejut lagi jika adiknya yang satu ini berniat membuatnya meletus lagi.

Tapi tidak. Untuk hari ini, Halilintar yang tampan dan berani (iya, berani! Sekarang udah bisa ke kamar mandi sendiri loh) memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti arus adiknya yang tidak pernah benar itu.

"Taufan," Halilintar kembali memanggil dengan volume suara yang sepoi-sepoi asoy, dan anehnya adiknya kali ini memberikan respon berupa menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah lugu.

Halilintar menghela napas lagi, bersyukur ternyata Taufan tidak menggila dan membuatnya ikut gila.

Boboiboy Taufan mengerjap sebentar, sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan meletakkan PSPnya yang sudah dinon-aktifkan.

Halilintar mengangkat alis, bingung dengan senyum yang ditunjukkan sang adik.

Memang sih, Taufan itu selalu tersenyum.

Tapi Halilintar tahu Taufan itu punya lebih dari seribu dua ratus dan tiga puluh enam jenis senyum yang berbeda.

Kali ini, senyum apalagi?

"Woy,"

"_Yo! Siang terik, hujan tak berintik, tak menggelitik macam anak itik! This is Taufan and I am your fan, selalu ceria dan terlihat menawan!"_

_Huh?_

Halilintar melongo sempurna, mendadak _blank_ dengan situasi karena tiba-tiba saja Taufan-yang memang selalu bertopi miring-mengeluarkan semacam lagu dengan aksen khas remaja Hip Hop.

"Taufan, dengar-"

"_Just let it be! Aku sedang sendiri, kali ini, no hards feeling tapi aku ingin cooling! Stop right there! I ain't go anywhere, karena di sini, aku, break out dengan seluruh kekuatan in and out!"_

"Tunggu, Tau-"

"_What's up, hey? It's still the beginning of the day, waktuku masih cray-cray, jika butuh sesuatu, just spit it out, bro! This is Taufan to go, and I will always stick with the flow, yo!"_

"…"

Hening seketika.

Taufan masih tersenyum dengan sebelah tangannya membentuk isyarat 'Oke' dengan tiga jarinya.

Halilintar menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya.

Sepertinya Halilintar salah lagi.

Taufan tetap gila seperti biasa…

"_Fine…"_ Halilintar mendesis, manik merahnya menatap tajam sang lawan.

"_You know what, I feel kinda sick of it, brat! Aku mau bicara tapi kau minta diteriaki 'kep*rat'. Oh what is it? You're the fan of mine? Then should I give more rhyme? Agaknya kau memang butuh some cry?"_

Taufan menyeringai, tidak menyangka Halilintar, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, akan mengikuti arus yang dia buat.

"_Listen up, Taufan! I don't have time for the fun, I need you to come, we got no more time! Stop smiling, it look so freakin' sickin', come start rolling, 'cuz there is no stopping!"_

Halilintar makin merengut melihat seringai menyebalkan adiknya. Ini mungkin akan memakan waktu.

"_This is Halilintar, waktuku hanya sebentar, jangan buatku berkoar, 'cuz I'm still the big bro and I'll show you the way it faster! So beat it!"_

Taufan semakin menyeringai, dan Halilintar tahu ini tidak akan langsung selesai.

"_Okay, you're the big bro, but doesn't mean you're the pro! You're fast but you can't fly, no need to cry cuz it's not a lie! Wahai kakakku sayang, kau buatku melayang, oops, that's not it! Karena 'ku selalu bisa membentang lewati karang!"_

"_Chit chat is over…you want me to say it louder? You don't wanna feel the thunder 'cuz you will bow down to surrender! Whatever! Just get on with it, it took us forever! I just wanna ask some favour, no flavour, just behaviour! Got it?"_

Hening kembali melanda.

Taufan baru saja hendak membalas sampai tiba-tiba saja manik birunya mengerjap.

"Tunggu sebentar…kok kita malah _rap battle_ ya?" gumamnya bingung, padahal sejak awal dia sendiri yang mulai.

Halilintar memutar mata, "Maklumi saja. Author lagi ngebucin fandom sebelah sih,"

"Oh…" Taufan dengan polosnya mengangguk. "_Anyway,_ tadi kau mau minta tolong apa, Lin?" tanyanya.

Halilintar mengecek jam kuasanya, hendak melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

"Sore nanti kau datanglah ke Burgeriak, ada yang mau aku bicarakan," ucap Halilintar kemudian.

"Hmm? Kenapa nggak ngomong sekarang saja?" tanya Taufan.

"Nggak bisa. Aku juga mau menyampaikan ini pada yang lain. Aku masih harus kembali ke sekolah, kau sendiri nggak ada kegiatan?" sahut Halilintar lumayan panjang.

"Well…aku masih pengen main game sih, tapi memang saat ini aku lagi gabut," jawab Taufan.

Halilintar menghela napas lagi, "Ya udah. Ingat ya, di Burgeriak dan kau harus ke sana atau aku tidak akan mau main denganmu lagi," ucapnya setengah mengancam sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan gerakan kilat.

Taufan yang ditinggal hanya bisa melongo, gagal paham dengan situasi.

.

.

.

Persingkat durasi~

Kini beralih ke sebuah kedai burger ternama di Pulau Rintis yang biasa juga dijadikan tempat nongkrong remaja-remaja gabut, termasuk para Boboiboy di sore hari yang cerah nan sejuk ini.

"Wah, Hali beneran meminta kalian semua datang," Taufan, yang juga menjadi yang terakhir sampai, mengambil tempat duduk di samping adik pertamanya.

Karena mereka bertujuh, meja yang digunakan adalah dua meja sedang yang disatukan di tengah dengan masing-masing tiga kursi saling berhadapan, ditambah satu kursi di tengah-tengah. Sungguh khas rapat pemerintah sekali.

"Jadi…ada yang tahu sebenarnya kita di sini mau ngapain?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Tidak. Kak Hali cuma meminta kita semua berkumpul tanpa memberitahu lebih lanjut," jawab Solar, si bungsu yang dikenal paling jenius tapi juga paling bikin tetanus(?) sembari berpose dengan kacamata seperti biasa.

"Hee…tumben banget si Hali," Taufan bergumam kemudian menopang dagunya.

"Yah, karena ini Kak Halilintar jadi mari berasumsi kalau memang ada hal penting yang berniat diutarakan," komentar Gempa, si anak ketiga yang paling dewasa, bijaksana, perkasa, namun juga menderita.

"Tapi Kak Halilin lama banget~ keram nih bokongku," keluh Blaze. Boboiboy keempat yang suka sekali menyulut api entah secara harafiah atau hanya sekedar kiasan, yang manapun tetaplah tidak ada yang bagus.

"Hali ke mana memangnya?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Pesen makan. Ini udah mau setengah jam, ngomong-ngomong…" Ice, seorang titisan roh elemen es(?) yang saat ini sedang menjalin kasih dengan tempat tidur yang menjawab.

Taufan mengangguk paham, kalau dipikir-pikir memang di atas meja sudah tersedia berbagai macam burger beserta minuman entah soda, susu, atau susu soda, yang pasti susunya steril.

"Kak Taufan nggak pesen?" tanya Thorn, makhluk terunyu, terimut, termoe, terpolos, tapi juga tersadis karena dikenal bisa langsung membuat orang lain terkena serangan jantung hanya dengan melihat senyumnya saja.

"Mmm…bener juga. Ya udah deh aku akan segera kembali~" Taufan pun beranjak pergi untuk memesan makanan.

"Yah…tambah lama dong ini?" gumam Blaze.

"Sudah, sudah, sabar. Yang penting kita bisa makan bersama," bujuk Gempa lengkap dengan senyumnya yang menggetarkan jiwa-raga.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah dua puluh menit dan empat belas koma tiga puluh tujuh detik.

Ketujuh Boboiboy berkumpul di depan meja makan dengan burger berbeda jenis di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah, Lin. Kami sudah di sini, jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Taufan.

"Hmm. Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi," Halilintar menjawab sembari mengunyah sepotong kentang goreng yang sudah dilumuri saus level 30 plus plus yang _glow in the dark_(?).

"Kalian…"

Para Boboiboy yang lain langsung menegang _(hayooo __**#tabok**__), _was-was menantikan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut si sulung yang dikenal paling serius dan dingin tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol?"

_Krik!_

Jangkrik numpang sendawa sebentar.

Meja makan seketika hening, bahkan suara musik dari _speaker_ restoran tidak lagi memasuki indera pendengaran.

"G-gimana…?" Gempa yang masih punya cukup _tenaga_ untuk bertanya.

"Apa kurang jelas?" tanya balik Halilintar, masih sama datarnya dengan yang tadi.

"T-tunggu…maksudnya itu…" Solar memberanikan diri bersuara.

"Ngobrol. Kalian nggak tahu artinya apa?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

Suasana kembali hening.

Kali ini, keenam adik kembar Halilintar sepakat tanpa kata kalau ada yang salah dengan pikiran kakak sulung mereka.

"Anu…Lin, kau mengumpulkan kita di sini hanya untuk mengobrol?" tanya Taufan memastikan.

Halilintar mengangguk singkat, "Karena ini _fanfiction,_ aku pikir tidak masalah jika kita melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan di _canon_," ucapnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Oke…?" elemental yang lain masih _speechless, _terkecuali Thorn yang tetap mengerjap polos.

"Begini deh," Halilintar memasang wajah serius setelah menelan potongan kentang yang kesekian, "Aku tahu kalian semua sedang ada masalah. Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang besar, tapi kalau dibiarkan juga tidak bagus. Aku tahu ini tak akan berhasil jika kita bercerita di rumah. Makanya di sini, ceritakan semuanya. Sebisa mungkin kita akan saling memberikan solusi untuk masalah satu sama lain, dan TIDAK ada yang boleh pulang sampai semuanya selesai,"

Keenam elemental kini terpana dengan penjelasan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok dari sang kakak.

"Tumben kau peka, Lin…" komentar Taufan jenaka.

"Apa masalah kita sejelas itu ya sampai kakak kita yang paling tidak peka sedunia bisa sadar?" timpal Solar sambil memasang pose berpikir khas fisikawan yang sedang mencoba mencari tahu kenapa kelinci cocok dengan tank.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin Kak Hali juga ingin tempat curhat kan?" ucap Gempa prihatin.

"Woy," Halilintar sweatdrop. Padahal dirinya sedang mencoba menjadi kakak yang lebih perhatian.

Diginiin sama adik-adik sendiri, sakit juga ya…

"Ya sudah, kalau gitu kita mulai dari siapa?" tukas Gempa.

"Bagaimana dengan Solar? Aku lihat kemarin sore ada lima orang cewek yang menyatakan cinta padanya di saat yang bersamaan," celetuk Ice yang sejak tadi fokus menjilati es krim rasa M*nthos.

"I-Ice melihatnya…?!" Solar seketika gelagapan.

"Wah, wah, wah~ adik kita yang satu ini memang populer banget ya~" goda Taufan.

"Terus gimana? Kamu menerima salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Gempa antusias.

"T-tunggu dulu! Kenapa harus aku yang dibahas duluan?" protes Solar dengan wajah merah.

"Ck, sudah katakan saja," desak Halilintar tidak sabar.

Tidak sabar karena topik ini rada memalukan, maksudnya…

"Y-ya…tentu saja tidak dong. Ngapain aku harus terima kalau mereka nggak benar-benar suka padaku," jawab Solar pelan. Rona merah di wajahnya makin kentara.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Blaze setelah menghabiskan burger pertamanya.

"Aku tahu kok, mereka menembakku semata-mata karena ingin dicap 'pacaran dengan cowok populer' saja. Itu sama saja aku menggadaikan diriku sendiri kalau aku menerima mereka," jawab Solar panjang lebar.

"Whoah…pandangan adik kita yang satu ini luas juga ya," komentar Taufan, lagi-lagi dengan wajah jenaka.

"Apa sih? Kan wajar kalau aku nggak mau dipermainkan. Apalagi sampai pacaran, dan bukan karena dasar cinta pula. Aku ini beda sama cowok-cowok liar di luar sana loh ya," balas Solar salah tingkah.

"Uwaah…" kali ini giliran Solar yang dipandang dengan tatapan kagum oleh enam elemental yang lain.

"Aku berbeda, aku tak sama~ aku bukanlah sebuah boneka. Aku berbeda, aku tak sama~ yang kuinginkan hanyalah cinta…" Ice tiba-tiba menyanyikan suatu lagu yang didengarnya entah di mana dengan wajah dan intonasi super datar.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Perbuatannya itu sukses membuat trio Troublemaker tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai Blaze hampir tersedak kentang goreng.

"S-sudah kan! Aku sudah cerita!" jerit Solar malu setengah hidup.

"Tapi bahas soal cewek nih ya. Di masa depan nanti kita pasti akan menikah kan?" Taufan mulai nge-random, "Kalau dipikir-pikir aku belum tahu secara pasti tipe perempuan seperti apa yang kalian suka. Bagaimana kalau kita saling cerita sekarang saja?" usulnya.

"Yah, aku rasa boleh saja. Agar kita bisa lebih dekat satu sama lain," Gempa menyetujui.

"Kalau gitu mulai dari Kak Halilin~" timpal Blaze.

Halilintar, yang sudah menduga pasti dia yang pertama, dengan kalem menegak Americano dinginnya.

"Nggak ada yang khusus. Yang penting dia manusia, perempuan dan masih bernapas," jawab si sulung dengan elegannya.

"Hee…jadi kalau sama neneknya Ying mau dong ya?"

"UHUK…!"

Keeleganan Halilintar harus gagal total akibat celetukan tidak berfaedah dari adik pertamanya.

"Ralat…manusia, perempuan, masih benapas, dan sebaya…" desis Halilintar yang kalang kabut menyeka mulutnya yang belepotan kopi.

"Kak Taufan sendiri gimana?" tanya Gempa pada kakak keduanya yang cekikikan karena berhasil menjahili Halilintar untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku? Mmm…aku sih~ yang penting ceweknya baik, terus agak _tsundere_ juga, dan pinter masak, terus jago bela diri, tapi takut sama yang horror-horror," jawab Taufan lugas.

"Kedengarannya…kayak Kak Hali," komentar Solar.

"Hahahaha~ aku memang suka tipe yang mudah dikerjain kayak Lilin~" sahut Taufan ceria.

Halilintar memutar mata, memutuskan untuk _no comment_ tapi berharap dalam hati Taufan berhasil menemukan gadis yang seperti itu agar hidupnya tidak lagi terusik.

"Giliranmu, Gem~" ucap Taufan lagi.

"Mmm…" Gempa tampak berpikir serius, "Aku sih…nggak ada yang spesifik, yang pasti dia itu cewek yang rambutnya sebahu, satu sekolah dengan kita, suka sama bunga matahari, polos, dan berinisial H,"

"Gempa, itu terlalu spesifik," komentar Halilintar lempeng.

"Iya kah?" Gempa malah menyahut dengan polosnya.

"Giliranku!" Blaze mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Memangnya Blaze bisa jatuh cinta?" tanya Ice.

"Bisa dong~ aku tuh suka cewek yang kuat!" jawab Blaze berapi-api.

"Hoo…aku mengerti," Gempa memasang tampang _'Naruhodo' _sambil manggut-manggut. Cewek berkepribadian tegas dan dewasa memang cocok untuk orang yang temperamental seperti Blaze-

"Aku pengen cewek yang kuat, yang bisa menghajar preman sampai mental!"

Kalau saja ini komik, mungkin kelima saudaranya (karena Thorn tidak) sudah jatuh terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Jadi 'kuat' yang kau maksud begitu toh?" gumam Ice sweatdrop.

"Hehehehe…Ice gimana?" tanya Blaze antusias.

"Mmm…males ah. Yang namanya udah cinta ya nggak peduli mau sesuai kriteria atau enggak, pasti tetap bikin demen. Mikirin tipe itu buang-buang waktu," sahut Ice malas. Pemuda serba biru muda itu dengan tidak niatnya menidurkan kepalanya ke atas meja, seiring hening yang sekali lagi melanda.

"Tapi…kalau bisa aku maunya cewek yang kalem, nggak berisik, dan nggak bikin gerah," lanjutnya datar.

"Woy!" Blaze protes karena tersinggung.

"Thorn, giliranmu," ucap Ice acuh.

"Mmm…" Thorn kemudian menirukan pose berpikir Gempa sebelumnya, plus pipi digembungkan dan kening berkerut.

"Hee…apa Thorn punya yang namanya tipe cewek?" tanya Taufan penasaran, sedangkan Gempa di sampingnya tampak gelisah. Gelagatnya sudah seperti orang tua yang masih ragu menerima calon menantu saja.

"Aku jarang berinteraksi sama cewek sih, tapi…aku mau yang sama kayak ibu kita. Baik, penyayang, dan salehah," ucap Thorn ditambah senyuman adem ayem yang membuat yang melihat merasa seolah sedang berada di air terjun Niagara.

"Whoa…" seketika kelima kakaknya terkena siraman rohani karena ungkapan murni bagaikan mata air yang mengalir sampai jauh(?) dari si elemental daun.

"Giliaran Solar!" Thorn berujar lagi.

"Aku…?" Solar terlihat ragu.

"Iya, memangnya Solar nggak punya?" tanya Thorn.

"Well…" Solar tidak langsung menjawab. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan pemuda matahari itu sedang mencoba mencari ungkapan kata yang tepat, karena bagaimanapun juga si bungsu ini sadar diri dia nol besar kalau bahasa.

Sementara kelima kakaknya yang lain mulai membayangkan akan seperti apa tipe Solar nanti.

Palingan cewek yang modis, jenius pake banget, populer, dan semacamnya…

"Kau menolak kelima perempuan yang kemarin kan? Artinya tidak ada di antara mereka yang merupakan tipemu?" tanya Taufan.

"Yah, itu juga salah satu alasannya. Tapi kalau soal kriteria ideal buatku sih, ceweknya harus cerdas," jawab Solar.

_Tuh kan._

Lima elemental yang lain sudah menduga jawaban dari si bungsu.

Tapi…

"Sudah?" tanya Gempa setelah sadar Solar tidak lagi bicara setelah jeda dua menit.

"Loh, sudah. Memangnya ada apa lagi?" tanya balik Solar.

"Eh…tipemu hanya itu? 'Cerdas' doang? Nggak ada yang lain?" tanya Taufan.

"Lah…maunya yang kayak gimana?" Solar jadi tambah bingung.

"Kirain kau itu sukanya yang modis atau populer sepertimu," Ice yang menyuarakan isi pikiran mereka berlima.

"Hee…mana ada? Kedengarannya sombong banget," sahut Solar geli, "Aku cuma pengen cewek yang bisa melengkapi kekuranganku saja. Bukannya alasan kenapa manusia itu berpasang-pasangan karena memang harus saling melengkapi ya?" ucapnya panjang lebar.

Dan terjadilah siraman rohani part dua yang kali ini akibat ucapan si bontot yang mencintai dirinya sendiri…

"Jadi…kamu sukanya yang cerdas doang?" tanya Gempa memastikan.

"Iya. Kalau dia manis ya, akan aku anggap itu anugerah. Oh, 'cerdas' yang kumaksud juga bukan bidang sains sepertiku, tapi lebih ke seni atau bahasa yang menjadi kekuranganku," jawab Solar.

"Wah…super sekali," Ice bertepuk tangan dengan datarnya.

"Kelihatannya kami salah menilaimu ya," timpal Blaze kagum.

"Hmph, tidak buruk," bahkan Halilintar sampai tersenyum tipis.

"Lagian ya, kalau aku mau cari perempuan yang sama denganku, itu bisa berisiko," celetuk Solar lagi, "Bayangin aja, dia cerdas terus mempesona dan populer. Kemungkinan besar dia bisa jadi dominan, membuat lelaki turun tahta, dan akhirnya perempuan menguasai dunia ini sedangkan kita para lelaki terjebak dalam dinding diskriminasi yang hanya bisa dihancurkan dengan-"

"Woy, kau ini ngelantur apaan?" potong Halilintar sweatdrop.

"Sori, sori. Terbawa suasana~" sahut Solar sok imut.

"Oke, kasus Solar selesai. Sekarang apa?" tanya Blaze.

"Sebentar, aku mau beli kentang goreng lagi," Halilintar yang sudah menghabiskan kentang ajaibnya sejak tadi segera beranjak, hendak membeli kentang goreng dengan level kepedasan yang lebih tinggi.

Sepeninggal Halilintar, keenam adiknya kemudian mulai sibuk berkasak-kusuk ria dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Terkecuali Ice, karena pemuda itu sibuk mengunyah burger dengan mata terpejam.

"Ini memang bukan Kak Hali banget, tapi aku salut Kak Hali mau melakukan ini demi kita," Solar mulai ngerumpi.

"Tidak juga. Kak Hali itu kakak kita semua loh, mungkin dia merasa ini sudah tanggung jawabnya," sahut Gempa.

"Hey, selagi menunggu, aku punya ide bagus," usul Taufan dengan cengiran jahil khasnya.

"Apa itu, Kak Taufan?" Blaze dan Thorn yang paling semangat melihat senyum pertanda 'penasehat' mereka akan memberikan suatu petuah.

Taufan tersenyum makin lebar. Segera pemuda biru tua itu memberikan isyarat agar kelima adiknya mendekat, karena Taufan memang berniat membisikkan sesuatu pada mereka.

.

.

.

"Hmm?" Halilintar, yang baru kembali dengan tiga porsi kentang goreng _glow in the dark_, menatap heran keenam adiknya yang tampak merencanakan sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Halilintar penasaran.

"Lin~ sebelum lanjut curhatnya, gimana kalau kita main game dulu?" ajak Taufan.

"Kalau gamenya nggak bener aku tidak akan mau main denganmu lagi,"

Taufan sweatdrop mendengar ancaman yang sama dilontarkan lagi oleh kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Nggak kok~ buktinya GemGem setuju mau ikutan," ucap Taufan, dengan Gempa yang mengangguk seolah menegaskan.

Halilintar memutar mata, "Ya udah. Memangnya kalian mau main apa?"

"Hehe, namanya permainan 'Kalimat yang **Tidak akan** atau **Tidak mau **diucapkan oleh Kak Hali~'" jawab Taufan ceria.

_Oh, buat kalian yang membacanya dengan nada khas D*raemon, kalian luar biasa *acungin jempol*_

"Hah?" Halilintar yang mau memasukkan kentang ke mulutnya sukses dibuat gagal paham.

"Jadi kita berenam akan menebak kalimat apa saja yang tidak akan atau tidak mau diucapkan oleh Kak Halilintar. Intinya sih, mau lihat sedekat apa kita dengan kakak," jelas Gempa.

Halilintar menghela napas lagi sebelum menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan kentang goreng.

"Terserah deh," tukasnya menyerah.

"Kalau gitu dimulai dari siapa?" tanya Ice.

"Solar saja," usul Thorn.

"Aku?" Solar menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi dia yang kena.

"Oke, sekarang katakan apa saja yang ada di pikiranmu, biar kami yang menebak~" pinta Taufan.

"Well…" Solar menegak habis kolanya yang sudah tidak terlalu dingin. Buat pembaca, silahkan ikut membayangkan ketika dialog _italic ya~ _*Author diusir*

"Bayangkan ya, bagaimana kalau Kak Halilintar akan berkata…"

"_Makanan ini…terlalu pedas buat aku,"_

Hening.

"Nggak nggak nggak!" kelima Boboiboy menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kalimat seperti itu **tidak akan** pernah diucapkan oleh Lilin," ucap Taufan yakin seyakin-yakinnya.

"Kak Halilin yang kepedasan itu mitos!" timpal Blaze.

Halilintar memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar, tapi dalam hati menyetujui. Setidaknya, sejauh ini dia memang tidak pernah kepedesan.

"Giliranmu, Blaze," tukas Solar.

"Oke!" sahut Blaze semangat. "Bagaimana jika Kak Halilin berkata…"

"_Solar itu jauh lebih manly dari aku loh,"_

Kelima Boboiboy yang mendengar kompak menggelengkan kepala lagi.

"**Tidak akan.** Kak Halilintar tak akan mengatakan hal semacam itu," ucap Gempa kikuk.

"Meski aku penasaran kira-kira kayak apa kalau Kak Hali beneran mengatakan itu sih," timpal Solar menyebalkan.

Halilintar mendengkus. Daripada mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu, dia lebih memilih pergi ke puncak menara kembar kemudian berteriak bahwa Adu Du itu adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

"Giliranku," Gempa berucap setelah meletakkan gelas berisi susu soda yang kosong.

"_Hey, tolong beliin aku makaron dong. Yang bentuknya imut ya~"_

"Bwahahahaha! **Tidak akan**! Hali nggak akan mengatakan hal semacam itu!" Taufan akhirnya tertawa lagi membayangkan pose Halilintar ketika mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Tapi kalau beneran reaksi kalian akan seperti apa?" kekeh Gempa.

"Mungkin kena serangan jantung…atau minimal pingsan lah," jawab Ice tanpa pikir panjang.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Halilintar hampir saja tersedak mendengar kalimat milik Gempa. Ditatapnya sang adik kedua dengan nanar.

_Aku kecewa padamu, Gempa…_

"Giliran Kak Taufan," ucap Solar.

"Okey!"

Halilintar kembali anteng meminum Americano yang dipesan ulang. Kalau untuk yang satu ini Halilintar YAKIN pasti akan nyeleneh dan tidak beres.

Jadi Halilintar sudah menyiapkan mental untuk mendengarkan apapun itu.

"_Mmm…i-ini pertama kalinya buatku. T-tolong pelan-pelan saja ya?"_

"UHUK!"

Halilintar akhirnya menyemburkan kopinya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak," Gempa, Blaze, dan Solar berucap kompak seolah melafalkan mantera.

"Kayaknya Kak Hali **tidak akan** mungkin mengatakan itu," gumam Ice sweatdrop.

"Kenapa? Memangnya Kak Hali mau ngapain kalau berkata begitu?" tanya Thorn polos.

"Sudahlah, Thornie. Yang pasti…kalau Lilin sampai bilang begitu, artinya dia pensiun jadi kakak kita," jawab Taufan dramatis.

_Si kampret…!_

Halilintar meremas gelas bekas kopinya dengan gemas, membayangkan itu wajah sang adik pertama yang tersenyum nista minta dicium cetakan kue putu.

"Ice, giliranmu~"

"Hmm…sebentar, aku pikir dulu," ucap Ice kemudian menelan sisa nugget ayamnya bulat-bulat.

"Oke, bayangkan saat ini kita sedang berada di suatu pantai yang ada di suatu Negara," Ice memulai dengan gaya bicara ala tukang sugesti.

"Saat kita lagi asik-asiknya main air, tetiba Kak Hali menyendiri sambil menggali pasir pantai, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan, kemudian…"

"_Kekuatan dari dalam! Yeaaaaah!"_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Halilintar kehilangan kata-kata melihat bagaimana adik-adiknya (bahkan Gempa dan Ice) tertawa sampai memukul-mukul meja. Ajaib mereka tidak jadi pusat perhatian sampai sekarang.

"Astaga, Ice! **Tidak akan** lah! Hali nggak mungkin kayak gitu apalagi sampai ada petir menyambar sebagai latar belakang," komentar Taufan di sela-sela tawanya.

"Tapi mungkin saja Kak Hali mau. Ini kan _fanfiction,"_ timpal Solar sambil menirukan gaya Halilintar sebelumnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Halilintar mulai gondok, apanya yang ingin lebih dekat dengannya?

Kenyataannya adik-adiknya ini sedang membulinya.

_Keterlaluan…_

"Baiklah, kau yang terakhir, Thornie~" tukas Taufan setelah menyeka air matanya yang mengalir deras akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

Ah, Halilintar lupa masih ada satu lagi. Tapi sudahlah, Halilintar sudah tidak berharap banyak.

"Hmm…" Thorn mulai bingung, dia sadar sejak tadi jawabannya selalu sama.

Apa itu artinya Kak Halilintar mereka itu lebih tertutup dari perkiraan?

_Atau mungkin…_

"Ah! Aku tahu! Bagaimana jika…" mendadak lampu botol (harafiah, bukan Solar) muncul di atas kepala Thorn. Segera pemuda hijau itu beralih menatap kelima saudaranya yang penasaran akan jawabannya.

"_Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn, Solar, aku sayang kalian,"_

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kelima elemental mendadak membeku seolah tertembak peluru bius.

Setidaknya sampai detik kesepuluh, karena detik berikutnya mereka berenam tersenyum lebar.

"**Tidak mau**!" seru mereka bersamaan sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas lagi.

Thorn terlihat senang, artinya perkiraannya benar, dan kelima saudaranya yang lain juga sependapat.

Halilintar mana mau mengakuinya sekalipun itu benar?

"Oke cukup! Kita kembali ke topik!" Halilintar langsung menggebrak meja, mengalihkan perhatian keenam adiknya yang masih tertawa.

"Huh…" Halilintar menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah stroberi dengan satu tangannya.

Sungguh. Dia merasa sangat malu, tapi juga senang, entah kenapa…

"Ciyee yang salah tingkah~" goda Taufan yang tanpa rasa takut mentoel-toel lengan sang kakak.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita serius," tukas Gempa yang mulai merasa kasihan melihat kakak pertamanya yang sebentar lagi akan menggali lubang untuk bersembunyi.

"Kita…lanjutkan di bagian berikutnya…" desis Halilintar masih dengan wajah merah.

"Lah? Kenapa? Jangan bilang kami keterlaluan," ucap Taufan merasa bersalah, meski hanya sedikit.

"Durasi," jawab Halilintar singkat kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi, tentu saja masih sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Kak Hali benar sih, tapi mungkin alasannya bukan cuma itu," komentar Solar.

"Dasar…kakak tertua kita gini amat ya," desah Taufan geli.

"Sudahlah, mending kita habisin makanannya dulu yuk," tukas Gempa kemudian mendapat anggukan setuju dari lima Boboiboy yang lain.

Dan akhirnya kisah ini ditutup dengan keenam Elemental menikmati makan sore mereka dengan khidmat, sementara sang kakak tertua sibuk menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi.

Jangan khawatir, dindingnya _bulletproof _jadi nggak akan semudah itu jebol kok.

.

.

.

**T B C**

* * *

**Yahoo~ sesuai janji saya bayar utang~ #dipites**  
**Laah…lanjut fict multi-chap termasuk bayar utang kan? :3 #dilempartomat**

** Fine, saya lagi buntu ide, buntu semangat, dan buntu inspirasi jadi mending naruh ini sebelum tahun 2019 berakhir. Yah, part duanya di chapter berikut kok.**  
**Well, ff ini pada dasarnya terinspirasi dari fandisk Kurobas dengan game 'I will never said that words!' based on lagu "Good Morning, Ikebukuro!"nya Buster Bros.**  
**Setelah Taufan dan Ice, entah kenapa sekarang lagi fangirlingin Hali sih karena dia selalu jadi kakak tertua dan saya lagi suka sama yang namanya kakak tertua karena...gitu deh…#heh**

** Untuk rikues kalian, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, tapi janji setelah part dua yang ini saya akan kerjakan rikuesnya. Saya emang orangnya moody sih :") #plak**

**Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi di fict yang akan datang dan kalau berkenan silahkan kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya~ Dadah! XD**

** Review please~ ^^**


End file.
